Two People
by Always HaeHyuk
Summary: " Dan karena aku tak bisa memberikan hadiah yang lebih baik di hari jadimu, selain memberikan hidupku sepenuhnya padamu. Terima kasih sudah hadir di dunia ini, terima kasih telah menerimaku dalam hidupmu, dan Terima kasih karena kau adalah Lee Hyukjae." Jangan tertipu Summary dan Judul. / Chapter 2 END/ HAEHYUK, YAOI/BL, 2S.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**HAEHYUK FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**TWO PEOPLE**

**.**

**.**

**Warn: YAOI, BL, 2S, OOC, AU, RCL, DLDR, etc.**

**.**

**Special gift for Hyukjae's Birthday**

**.**

**.**

**Ini chapter panjang, yang merasa bosan silahkan langsung klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas. Terima kasih. *BOW  
**

**SELAMAT MEBACA ^^**

**.**

**.**

Donghae ada di sana, berdiri bersama ratusan orang yang juga berada di ruangan besar itu. Tak dipedulikannya ponsel yang sedari tadi bergetar di sakunya, karena ia tahu pasti siapa yang menghubunginya. Siapa lagi jika bukan sepupunya Cho Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi pagi Kyuhyun tak berhenti menghubunginya mengingat hari ini memang ada meeting penting di perusahaan Donghae. Meeting? Tentu saja, hal itu bahkan bisa disebut agenda rutin seorang Lee Donghae, sebagai pemimpin utama salah satu perusahaan raksasa di Korea 'Haru Corporation'. Tapi sepertinya Donghae tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, terbukti dari keberadaannya sekarang.

Bisa dibilang Donghae cukup berterima kasih karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun tak henti menghubunginya sehingga ia tidak terlambat tiba di tempat ini. Tidak, Donghae bukan berada di kantor dengan stelan resmi nan mahal miliknya serta beberapa dokumen di mejanya. Tapi di sini ia berada sekarang, di satu ruangan bersama ratusan manusia yang didominasi remaja dengan seragam khas siswa senior high school. Tak merasa canggung sedikitpun karena memang tak banyak orang yang menaruh perhatian padanya.

Suasana yang tadinya cukup berisik kini menjadi benar-benar riuh saat seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggu kehadirannya akhirnya tiba. Memandang lurus ke depan, Donghae tertegun menatap seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Seseorang yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke tempat ini. Meninggalkan semua pekerjaan penting di kantornya hanya untuk berinteraksi langsung dengannya.

Dialah Lee Hyukjae. Artis multi talenta dengan sejuta pesona yang mampu menyihir penggemarnya. Donghae termasuk salah satunya, fans fanatik seorang Lee Hyukjae. Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana Donghae bisa menjadi seorang fanboy, sedikit 'aneh' memang. Tapi itu kenyataannya. Tapi, benarkah Lee Donghae hanya sekedar fans dari Lee Hyukjae? Ck, entahlah.

Suara yang semakin riuh tak mampu mengalihkan perhatian Donghae dari sang idola. Mata sendunya menatap intens sosok Hyukjae yang kini melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Secara otomatis bibir tipis itu tertarik, membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

Pertama kali setelah sekian lama akhirnya Donghae bisa melihatnya langsung, dalam artian dalam jarak dekat. Jangan beranggapan Donghae tak pernah melihat Hyukjae secara langsung, karena faktanya lelaki ini sering sekali mengamati Hyukjae dari jauh. Stalker Eoh? Donghae tak mau menyebut dirinya seperti itu, dia lebih suka menyebut dirinya sebagai fans. Fans fanatik seorang Lee Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tampak begitu manis saat ini. Mengenakan jeans serta sweater berwarna merah yang sangan kontras dengan kulit susu nya. Semakin mempesona dengan senyum lebar yang begitu tulus untuk para fansnya. Ini salah satu yang Donghae suka, Hyukjae tak pernah berpura-pura dalam bersikap, yang semata hanya sebagai wujud keprofesionalan. Kenapa? Karena Donghae tahu benar semua hal tentang Hyukjae, ia sangat mengenal Hyukjae 'nya'.

Donghae mulai melangkah saat hampir tiba gilirannya. Saat satu orang di depannya pergi, maka ia akan benar-benar berhadapan langsung dengan Hyukjae. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, ini kali pertama Donghae merasa gugup. Jantungnya semakin menggila saat melihat Hyukjae melambaikan tangan pada seseorang di depannya, itu berarti-.

Onix bening itu memandangnya, memandang tepat ke matanya. Tampak begitu menenangkan, dengan senyum manis di bibir merekahnya. Dengan gerakan sedikit kaku Donghae melangkah ke depan, memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan Hyukjae.

" Annyeong..." Sapaan itu begitu ceria mengalun.

" A-an-anyeong.."

Apa itu? Donghae merutuki dirinya. Kenapa ia bisa sampai terbata seperti itu. Senyum Hyukjae semakin melebar saat tahu jika lelaki di depannya begitu gugup. Tanpa permisi Hyukjae mengambil benda dalam genggaman Donghae, bersiap membubuhkan tanda tangannya di sana. Donghae sedikit terkejut namun setelahnya senyumnya muncul saat Hyukjae mengedip lucu ke arahnya.

" Jadi... siapa namamu?" Hyukjae bertanya tanpa memandang Donghae, masih asik dengan spidol di tangannya.

" Donghae. Lee Donghae." Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum kecil mendengar suara Donghae yang tak lagi gugup.

" Baiklah. Lee Donghae-ssi. Terima kasih sudah datang ke sini. Cha, ini milikmu." Dengan gerakan pelan Donghae menerimanya. Matanya masih lekat memandang wajah cantik di depannya.

" Terima kasih." Dan senyum manis Hyukjae hadiahkan untuk Donghae.

" Emm.. Hyukkie?" Mata sipit itu sedikit membulat mendengar panggilan Donghae.

"M-Maksudku Hyukjae ssi. Bisakah kita bertemu lagi." Senyum lebar Hyukjae kembali muncul.

" Tentu saja. Sampai jumpa Donghae ssi." Seketika senyum muncul di wajah tampan Donghae dan lambaian tangan itu menutup interaksi keduanya. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu Donghae berbalik, melihat Hyukjae yang sekilas melambaikan tangan padanya.

**.**

**..::: HAEHYUK :::..**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae memperbaiki letak topi serta kaca mata hitam yang dikenakannya. Sesekali melirik ke arah kiri kanan, memastikan tak ada orang lain yang benar-benar mengenali dirinya. Senyum muncul di bibirnya saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Hyukjae melangkah riang melewati gerbang yang cukup besar di tempat itu. Senyumnya mengembang saat ia langkahkan kakinya semakin ke dalam. Terlihat begitu banyak anak kecil bermain di halaman luas itu. Langkah Hyukjae berhenti, ia terdiam melihat seseorang yang tak berada begitu jauh dengannya kini tengah dikerubuti begitu banyak anak-anak.

" Hyukkie Hyung!"

Hyukjae tersadar saat suara khas anak-anak menyapa telinganya. Merendahkan tubunya Hyukjae menyambut pelukan beberapa anak yang berlari ke arahnya meninggalkan sosok pemuda dengan beberapa balon di tangannya. Hyukjae tertawa lepas, terlihat begitu menyenangkan bagi siapapun yang memandangnya, termasuk pemuda yang kini tengah menatap intens padanya.

::

::

" Jadi, kau sering kemari?" Hyukjae membuka matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang ia rasa ditujukan untuknya.

" Yah, cukup sering. Setelah rutinitas pekerjaan yang cukup padat, aku sering sekali kemari untuk bermain dengan mereka." Hyukjae berucap sembari tersenyum kecil saat melihat beberapa anak-anak bermain dengan begitu riang di depannya.

" Kau sendiri? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di sini, Donghae ssi?"

" Donghae." Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

" Panggil aku Donghae, tak perlu seformal itu padaku." Donghae tersenyum, membuat Hyukjae sedikit tertegun memandangnya. Di sini mereka sekarang, duduk di bangku tepat di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di tepi taman.

" Akupun sering kemari, tapi mungkin baru kali ini kita berjodoh di sini."

Entah kenapa perkataan Donghae membuat pipi Hyukjae sedikit terasa panas. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, menghindar supaya Donghae tak melihat wajahnya yang ia yakin memerah sekarang. Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Hyukjae. '_manis sekali'_

" Kau menyukai anak-anak?" Sejenak Hyukjae kembali memandang Donghae sebelum menatap lurus ke depan.

" Ya, aku menyukai mereka. Setiap waktu senggangku aku menyempatkan diri ke sini. Bermain dengan mereka, berbagi kebahagiaan dengan mereka yang kurang beruntung." Hyukjae berkata dengan sedikit nada sendunya.

" Dan kau tahu Donghae-ah... Anak-anak ini begitu polos, begitu tulus. Tanpa ada sedikitpun kepura-puraan. Mereka tak pernah memandangku sebagai Lee Hyukjae sang Idola, mereka hanya mengenalku sebagai Lee Hyukjae yang sesungguhnya. Lee Hyukjae yang mereka panggil sebagai Hyung, yang mereka anggap keluarga sendiri." Donghae hanya diam, memperhatikan wajah Hyukjae yang tengah mencurahkan isi hatinya.

" Terkadang, aku sedikit lelah dengan rutinitasku yang begitu padat. Bukan, aku bukannya lelah dengan karirku karena dari awal itu sudah menjadi pilihanku. Hanya saja, terkadang aku ingin menjadi seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Bebas melakukan apapun, bebas pergi ke manapun, bukan selalu menjadi Idola yang diagung-agungkan dimanapun aku berada. Tapi sekali lagi, ini pilihan yang dari awal sudah aku ambil kan. Dan ini menjadi tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya." Menarik nafas dalam, Hyukjae tersenyum begitu manisnya.

" Tapi di sini, aku mendapatkannya. Saling berbagi kebahagiaan dengan mereka semua."

Donghae masih terdiam, mendengar setiap kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir Hyukjae. Hatinya menghangat. Tatapannya begitu lembut memandang Hyukjae seiring dengan bibir tipisnya yang melengkungkan senyum. Jangan salahkan jika Donghae semakin jauh terperosok dalam pesona Hyukjae. Hyukjae begitu bersih, begitu murni. Dan Donghae menanamkan janji dalam hatinya, ia akan menjaga sosok ini. Menjaganya dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raganya.

**.**

**.**

**..::: HAEHYUK :::..**

**.**

**.**

" Baiklah, siapkan semuanya. Jangan sampai ada kesalahan sedikitpun." Percakapan via ponsel itu terputus saat Donghae mematikan sambungannya.

" Kau yakin akan melakukan ini Hyung. Aku ingatkan jika Hyukkie Hyung adalah seseorang yang tak pernah suka dibohongi." Donghae terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang jauh.

" Aku tahu."

" Lalu kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini? Aku rasa sebaiknya kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Hyukkie Hyung." Namja manis itu mengacak rambutnya gemas, merasa heran dengan semua yang dilakukan seseorang di depannya.

" Biarkan, Biarkan semua berjalan seperti ini Henry-ah. Aku hanya tak mau memaksanya. Aku ingin keputusannya sendiri, dia berhak memilih pada akhirnya. Aku hanya minta padamu, lakukan sesuai dengan apa yang kita bicarakan sebelumnya."

" Aish... Terserah apa katamu lah Hyung." Setelahnya Henry beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terlarut dengan fikirannya sendiri.

::

::

" Mwo? Benarkah seperti itu?" Hyukjae menatap sedikit tak percaya pada seseorang yang duduk di depannya.

" Iya, dan semua dari pihak managemen kita akan ikut."

" Berapa lama kita di sana, benarkah ada hal semacam ini?" Hyukjae masih juga belum percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari sang manager.

" Ya, begitulah. Ini sebagai jamuan karena keberhasilan kerja sama pihak management dengan perusahaan itu. Kau tak mau Hyung?"

" Ish... Apa yang kau katakan Henry-ah? Tentu saja aku mau, jarang-jarang kan ada hal seperti ini. Tapi, apa benar ini liburan?" Henry menepuk pelan keningnya saat lagi-lagi Hyukjae bertanya.

" Harus ku katakan berapa kali sih Hyung. Iya, ini liburan. Hadiah dari perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan pihak management. Di akhir liburan, akan ada jamuan makan malam dengan CEO perusahaan itu. Semua staf maupun artis management kita akan ikut, tanpa terkecuali. Jelas!" Dan rasanya Henry ingin memasukkan Hyukjae ke dalam karung saat ia hanya mengangguk polos sambil menyesap susu strawberry nya.

**.**

**.**

**..::: HAEHYUK :::..**

**.**

**.**

" Huahhh... Pemandangan di Jeju memang sangat indah. Iyakan Henry-ah?"

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Henry yang berada di sampingnya. Mendengus kecil saat melihat managernya itu tengah bermesraan dengan kekasihnya yang juga rekan satu management nya.

" Yak, kau ini managernya siapa eoh? Kenapa kau justru menempel padanya? Ya! Henry Lau! Kau mendengarku tidak?" Hyukjae berteriak kesl pada Henry, sedang yang diteriaki hanya melihat malas ke arahnya.

" Oh... ayolah Hyukkie Hyung. Ini liburan, jadi untuk sementara aku cuti jadi managermu ne. Aku kan juga perlu refreshing, benarkan Mimi Hyung?" rasanya Hyukjae ingin melempar wajah Henry dengan sepatunya, sementara lelaki di samping Henry –Zoumi- hanya memberikan senyum yang seolah mengatakan 'Bukan aku yang membuatnya seperti itu, itu kemauannya sendiri'.

" Haah... baiklah. Zhoumi, aku titip dia ne." Setelah berkata demikian, Hyukjae beranjak. Menuju kamar hotel yang selama seminggu ini akan ditempatinya. Tak terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Hyukjae memasuki lift. Untunglah di dalam lift sepi, jadi Hyukjae bisa sedikit rileks. Lift ini hanya di isi dua orang, dirinya dan_

" Donghae!"

Bola mata Hyukjae melebar saat menyadari siapa yang berada di lift yang sama dengannya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksi Hyukjae.

::

::

Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi menghantarkan kenyamanan tersendiri bagi siapa saja yang merasakannya. Berjalan-jalan di hari menjelang sore menjadi pilihan yang cocok untuk melepas penat. Seperti yang dilakukan dua insan yang kini tengah duduk di bawah pohon sembari menyesap minuman dingin di tangan masing-masing.

" Aku tak menyangka, kita akan bertemu di sini. Suatu kebetulan yang sangat menyenangkan bukan. Kau masih lama berada di sini Donghae-ah?" Donghae tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu.

" Sebenarnya pekerjaanku sudah selesai kemarin, tapi aku memutuskan tinggal untuk liburan sebentar." Entah mengapa perkataan Donghae membuat wajah Eunhyuk berbinar cerah.

" Benarkah?"

" Hmm... Karena aku sendirian, maukah bersenang-senang denganku di sini?" dan senyum cerah itu muncul di bibir keduanya.

::

::

Langkahnya begitu ceria ketika memasuki kamar hotelnya, membuat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sedikit heran menatapnya.

" Kau dari mana saja Hyung? Ini sudah cukup larut dan kau baru kembali." Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan itu, Hyukjae menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Matanya terpejam namun bibirnya tersenyum sangat lebar.

" Keluar dengan 'nya' lagi?" Bangkit dengan tiba-tiba dari posisinya, Hyukjae menatap berbinar pada Henry.

" Kau tahu Henry-ah. Kami bersenang-senang tadi. Ah... Menyenangkan sekali."

Yah itulah yang hampir ditemui Henry setiap hari selama lima hari berada di pulau Jeju. Hyukjae akan pulang cukup larut, kemudian menceritakan kegiatannya bersama 'seseorang' yang Henry kenal betul.

Menceritakan dengan semangatnya bagaimana ia melakukan semua kegiatan dengan Donghae. Jalan-jalan, makan, dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya yang ia ceritakan. Henry mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae yang masih asik dengan ceritanya.

" Kau menyukainya Hyung?" Dan pertanyaan Henry sukses menghentikan semua celotehan Hyukjae. Lelaki manis itu seketika terdiam, sebelum sebuah senyum simpul muncul di wajahnya.

" Aku... Tak tahu. Yang jelas aku nyaman bersamanya." Senyum itu begitu indah setelah kalimat terakhir keluar dari bibirnya. Henry memandang sendu ke arah seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Hyungnya itu seraya berdoa dalam hati.

_'__Ku harap perasaanmu akan tetap sama saat kau tahu yang sebenarnya Hyung.'_

::

::

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari terakhir berada di pulau dengan keindahan luar biasa ini Hyukjae menghabiskan waktunya dengan Donghae. Ya, hari di mana nanti malam akan ada jamuan makan malam spesial karena dihadiri langsung oleh direktur utama 'Haru Corporation', perusahaan besar yang sukses menjalin kerja sama dengan management tempat Hyukjae bernaung.

" Hyukkie..." Panggilan lembut itu membuat Hyukjae sedikit mendongak, memperhatikan wajah tampan Donghae yang juga menatapnya.

" Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar menikmati liburanku. Dan itu karena kau. Terima kasih." Hyukjae menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi bersandar di pundak Donghae. Menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yang sedikit sulit di artikan.

Donghae bergeser mengubah posisinya menghadap Hyukjae. Tangannya terulur menggenggam erat jemari Hyukjae.

" Hyukkie-ah, Saranghae..."

::

::

Malam mulai menjelang. Ruangan yang sudah ditata sedemikin rupa itu begitu ramai saat ini. Berpuluh-puluh manusia berada di sana, menikmati suasana pesta yang begitu meriah. Dia juga ada di sana, duduk melingkar di salah satu meja bersama beberapa rekan dan managernya. Tapi berbeda dengan biasanya, hari ini Hyukjae menjadi lebih pendiam. Hanya sesekali tersenyum dan menanggapi gurauan rekan-rekannya. Memang ada hal yang sedikit mengganjal fikirannya.

Apa yang dilakukan Donghae tadi sore benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Ia masih bisa mengingat dan merasakan dengan jelas, saat bibir Donghae mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya, serta saat bibir tipis itu menyentuh belahan merah miliknya. Begitu lembut dan memabukkan.

Hyukjae tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjawab ungkapan Donghae, dan baru sekarang ia merutuki dirinya yang hanya mampu terdiam saat itu. Hyukjae tak yakin benar dengan perasaannya. Yang ia tahu, ia nyaman bersama Donghae dan perasaan membuncah muncul di hatinya saat Donghae mengungkapkan kata cinta untuknya. Benarkah ia juga menyukai Lee Donghae?

Lamunannya buyar saat seseorang yang ia tahu sebagai MC mulai membuka acara malam ini. Setelahnya, beberapa orang juga tampak memberikan sambutan. Hyukjae tak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang mereka katakan, sampai_

" Baiklah para hadirin, marilah kita sambut tamu kehormatan kita. Presiden direktur Haru Corporation, Aiden Lee."

Suara tepuk tangan yang begitu riuh menggema disana, semua orang memberikan sambutan untuk sang tamu kehormatan. Semuanya, kecuali Hyukjae, yang hanya mampu menatap tak percaya sosok yang tadi diperkenalkan sebagai 'Aiden Lee'. Sosok yang saat ini tersenyum begitu menawan dengan pandangan lurus ke arahnya.

"D-Donghae."

::

::

" Kau sendirian di sini?" Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam yang bertabur bintang, menoleh ke samping mendapati sosok yang begitu di kenalnya melangkah mendekat. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat orang tersebut semakin dekat dengannya.

" A-ah... N-Ne Sajangnim." Membungkuk hormat pada sosok yang dipanggilnya 'Sajangnim' yang tentu saja membuat orang yang disebut mengernyit bingung.

" Hyukkie... Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?Kau bisa memanggilku seperti biasanya." Kali ini hanya ekspresi datar yang ditunjukkan Hyukjae.

" Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya seperti ini? Mana mungkin saya berkata tidak sopan pada anda, Aiden sajangnim."

" Hyuk, kau marah?" Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari kontak mata dengan namja tampan di depannya.

" Untuk apa? Apa saya berhak berbuat seperti itu? Sajangnim sama dengan atasan saya, dan sudah hal yang wajar jika anda berbuat sesuai dengan kehendak anda." Hanya kalimat dengan nada datar yang Hyukjae ucapkan.

" Hyuk aku tak bermaksud apapun. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu, aku_"

" Dengan berpura-pura menjadi fans?"

" A-aku tak berpura-pura. Aku memang fans-"

" Atau dengan membuat semua hal yang terjadi seolah-olah suatu kebetulan? Oh... atau berbuat demikian untuk hiburan? Ah, saya ingat anda bilang ini liburan yang menyenangkan bukan? Tentu saja. Suatu kehormatan bisa membuat anda bersenang-senang sajangnim."

Donghae mematung mendengar ucapan itu. Bukan. Bukan itu maksud Donghae melakukan ini, kenapa Hyukjae jadi salah paham. Melihat Donghae yang hanya diam, menghasilkan senyum getir di bibir Hyukjae.

" Saya harus pergi sajangnim. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Setelah membungkukkan badannya, Hyukjae melangkah meninggalkan Donghae yang masih mematung. Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu, langkahnya terpaksa berhenti saat seseorang menggenggam erat tangannya. Tanpa berbalik Hyukjae tahu benar siapa yang melakukannya.

"Maaf, bisakah anda lepaskan tangan saya. Saya tidak mau ada yang salah paham jika melihat ini." Dan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Donghae, Hyukjae menghempaskan pegangannya. Melangkah dengan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**..::: HAEHYUK :::..**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu berlalu dan sejak saat itu Donghae sama sekali tak bisa menemui Hyukjae. dia sudah mencoba berbagai cara, namun tak satupun berhasil membuatnya bertemu dengan sang idola. Hyukjae selalu saja tak ada waktu di sela kesibukannya.

_' __Sudah ku bilang kan Hyung, jangan pernah membohonginya. Dia paling tidak suka dibohongi, terlebih oleh seseorang yang sudah dekat dengannya. Dia menyukaimu Hyung, dia merasa nyaman dengan kau sebagai Lee Donghae, tapi setelah ia tahu semuanya, entahlah.'_

Ucapan Henry beberapa saat lalu masih terngiang jelas di telinga Donghae. Mungkin benar cara yang dilakukan Donghae salah, tapi tak ada kebohongan di sana. Donghae jujur kalau ia memang fans Hyukjae. Bahkan sebelum Hyukjae sukses dalam karirnya, Donghae sudah mengaguminya. Donghae juga sangat menyukai Hyukjae, ah tidak. Ia mencintai Hyukjae.

Mengusak rambutnya frustasi Donghae melampiaskan rasa gelisahnya. Keningnya berkerut seolah sedang berfikir. Dan sedetik kemudian ia menyambar ponselnya, mengetikkan beberapa digit nomor sebelum melakukan panggilan.

" Yeoboseyo... Umma."

**.**

**.**

**..::: HAEHYUK :::..**

**.**

**.**

" Hyukkie sekarang manis sekali ne."

Seorang namja 'cantik' terlihat begitu heboh saat memeluk Hyukjae, sedang Hyukjae yang merasa tak mengenalnya hanya tersenyum canggung.

" Ah... pasti kau tak mengingatku ya chagia. Terakhir kita bertemu kau masih berusia lima tahun. Dan sekarang kau sudah besar, dan kau sangat manis."

" Te-terima kasih 'ahjumma'." Hyukjae sedikit tersipu mendengar pujian namja cantik di depannya.

" Hyukkie, ini Heechul ahjumma yang sering Umma ceritakan padamu. Dan dia yang pastinya akan menjadi calon U_"

" Hyukkie tahu Umma."

Hyukjae memotong ucapan sang Umma –Leeteuk- saat tahu maksud perkataan Ummanya. Di sini Hyukjae berada, menemui seseorang yang menjadi teman baik sang Umma dan sepertinya status hubungan keduanya akan segera berubah.

" Di mana dia?" Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya saat tak melihat seorang lagi yang seharusnya ada di sana.

" Maaf, katanya ia akan sedikit terlambat. Anak itu benar-benar, padahal dia sendiri yang membuat jadwalnya." Heechul menggerutu kesal membuahkan kikikan geli dari Leeteuk.

" Tidak apa-apa. Ini juga masih_"

" Maaf saya terlambat."

Suara itu menginterupsi kalimat yang diucapkan Leeteuk. Serentak ketiga orang yang duduk di sana mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap ke arah sumber suara. Berbeda dengan dua orang yang ada di sana, salah satu dari mereka justru menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Antara terkejut dan bingung.

" KAU!" Hyukjae berseru keras sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk, mencoba mencari penjelasan dari Ummanya.

" Ada apa sayang. Dia memang orangnya. Dia yang akan menjadi calon suamimu." Hyukjae hanya menatap tak percaya pada Ummanya.

Perjodohan? memang acara ini yang sedang berlangsung. Bukan hal yang baru bagi Hyukjae karena dari dulu ia sudah tahu jika dirinya akan dijodohkan, tanpa mengenal seseorang yang akan menjadi suaminya. Dan baru kemarin Leeteuk berbicara padanya, mengutarakan jika sang calon suami ingin segera bertemu dengannya.

Bukan suatu pemaksaan karena Ummanya juga memberikan kebebasan padanya untuk memilih seseorang ia sukai. Disukainya? Adakah? Beberapa minggu yang lalu mungkin hatinya sempat goyah, tapi sekarang apa lagi yang ia harapkan? Itulah sekiranya pemikiran yang membuat Hyukjae memilih menyetujui permintaan sang Umma.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka jika begini kejadiannya. Seseorang yang dijodohkan dengannya adalah 'dia'. Mengingat semua kejadian saat ini, membuahkan tawa hambar di bibir Hyukjae.

" Hahahaha... A-apa ini? Apakah ini termasuk rencanamu, sajangnim yang terhormat." Hyukjae menatap sinis ke arah Donghae, membuahkan tatapan heran dari kedua Umma di depannya.

" H-Hyuk... A-aku_" Donghae mencoba bersuara sebelum suara Hyukjae kembali memotong ucapannya.

" Dua kali. Dua kali kau melakukannya. Ah bukan, bahkan aku tak tahu mana yang benar-benar jujur dan mana yang hanya kepura-puraan."

Donghae masih mematung. Sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya berdenyut nyeri melihat Hyukjae meracau, dengan kristal bening yang siap meluncur kapan saja dari mata bulatnya.

" Terima kasih, terima kasih Lee Donghae." Dan setelahnya Hyukjae berlari keluar dari ruangan mewah itu. Tak dihiraukan panggilan sang Umma dan dua orang lagi yang berada di sana. Leeteuk hendak mengejar Hyukjae, saat tiba-tiba lengan seseorang menahannya.

" Biar aku saja ahjumma, aku yang membuatnya seperti itu, jadi aku yang bertanggung jawab." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari siapapun Donghae segera beranjak.

::

::

Hyukjae terus melangkah, tak dipedulikannya malam yang semakin larut serta tetesan air yang mulai turun dari langit. Ini sedikit menguntungkannya karena dengan keadaan seperti ini ia tak akan mudah dikenali. Sesekali menghapus air matanya yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa cairan bening itu terus saja mengalir dari matanya. Karena Donghae kah? Tapi kenapa? Dia marah? Atau kecewa? Atau karena perasaan lain? Entahlah, Hyukjae tak bisa berfikir jernih saat ini. Masih terlarut dengan fikirannya, bahkan ia tak menyadari beberapa pemuda berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya dengan langkah sedikit sempoyongan.

Hyukjae baru menghentikan langkah saat merasakan beberapa orang mengelilinginya. Jujur tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, namun bukankah dalam keadaan seperti ini ia harus terlihat kuat.

" M-mau apa kalian? Menyingkirlah, aku tak ada urusan dengan kalian." Kalimat tajam yang Hyukjae lontarkan hanya dibalas tawa, yang bagi Hyukjae terdengar sangan menjijikkan.

" Mau bersenang-senang sayang? Ugh... kau manis sekali."

PLAK

Suara itu cukup nyaring dengan diiringi suara hujan yang semakin deras. Hyukjae baru saja memberikan tmparan pada satu orang yang dengan lancang berani menyentuhnya.

" Aku bilang menyingkir."

" Oh... Berani melawan rupanya. Jangan salahkan jika aku berbuat kasar padamu sayang."

Dan setelah itu entah apa yang terjadi, Hyukjae merasa dirinya benar-benar celaka kali ini. Mustahil ada yang menolongnya, mengingat tak akan ada orang yang mau keluar di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini. Mencoba berontakpun percuma, bahkan beberapa pukulan sudah mengenai bagian tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemas saat salah seorang dari mereka meraba bagian lehernya. Hyukjae sudah benar-benar pasrah sampai_

BUAGHH

Suara pukulan itu begitu keras tersengar, disusul dengan pukulan selanjutnya serta suara rintihan dari beberapa orang. Sedetik kemudian Hyukjae rasakan kuncian di tubuhnya terlepas, disusul dengan tubuhnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di jalan.

Tak begitu jelas karena pandangannya terhalang lebatnya air hujan, serta air mata yang masih menggenang di matanya. Tapi masih bisa dilihat olehnya ada seseorang di sana, menghajar tanpa belas kasihan beberapa orang yang tadi mengeroyoknya. Kepalanya mendadak terasa berat, dan sebelum kelopak matanya benar-benar tertutup ia melihat seseorang menghampirinya dengan panik sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

::

::

Henry sudah siap bergelung nyaman dengan selimut tebal miliknya saat tiba-tiba bel apartemennya ditekan dengan tidak sabaran. Dengan langkah malas dan sedikit menggerutu ia berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemennya. Bagaimana tidak, pasalnya ini sudah jam sepuluh malam, dan seseorang di luar apartemennya masih saja menekan bel dengan seenak jidatnya.

" Iya sebentar!, siapa sih orang gila yang bertamu malam-malam begini." Sebelum membuka pintu, terlebih dahulu Henry melihat layar intercome nya. Terlihat wajah seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, dengan segera Henry membuka pintu.

" Donghae Hyung? Astaga, apa yang terjadi?" Tanpa menjawab ucapan si tuan rumah, dengan langkah tergesa Donghae masuk dan langsung menuju kamar Henry. Membaringkan perlahan tubuh yang sedari tadi berada di gendongannya. Henry yang mengikuti di belakangnya tentu saja begitu khawatir. Hei bagaimana tak khawatir jika seseorang malam-malam datang ke rumahmu dalam keadaan basah kuyup, dengan seorang lainnya dalam gendongannya dan keadaannya sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Henry menatap Hyukjae yang baru saja dibaringkan di ranjangnya, keadaannya basah kuyup seperti Donghae, tetapi lebih mengenaskan. Wajahnya begitu pucat dengan luka di sudut bibirnya yang mengalirkan darah. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae, Henry bisa melihat wajah tampan itu menunjukkan amarah yang begitu kentara namun juga menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat.

" Gantikan pakaiannya Henry-ah. Aku keluar sebentar." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Donghae segera keluar. Sedang Henry segera melakukan apa yang diperintah Donghae, karena ia juga tak mau jika keadaan Hyukjae semakin parah.

::

::

" Bereskan orang-orang itu. Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa." Nada itu begitu tajam diucapkannya pada seseorang di seberang telfon.

_'__...'_

Donghae memutuskan sambungannya. Menghela nafas dalam untuk sedikit meredakan emosinya yang membara jika mengingat kejadian apa yang baru saja menimpa Hyukjae. Untunglah Donghae menemukannya tepat waktu, sebelum para berandalan itu melakukan sesuatu yang lebih pada Hyukjae. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Hyukjae, bukan hanya berandalan itu, bahkan Donghae tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Merasa lebih tenang, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur. Mengambil air hangat dalam baskom kecil kemudian mencari kotak P3K milik Henry. Setelah menemukannya, Donghae segera membawanya menuju kamar di mana Hyukjae berada.

::

::

" Bagaimana?" Henry yang sedang membenahi letak selimut hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Dia demam Hyung." Donghae mendekat, meletakkan peralatan yang dibawanya di atas meja nakas samping ranjang tempat Hyukjae berbaring.

" Bisa tolong ambilkan handuk Henry-ah. Ah sekalian, bisakah kau menelfon Leeteuk Ahjumma dan katakan jika ia ada di sini. Tapi jangan katakan tentang ini, aku tak mau membuat Leeteuk Ahjumma semakin khawatir."

Henry mengangguk kemudian melangkah meninggalkan keduanya. Selagi Henry melakukan apa yang ia minta, Donghae mulai membuka kotak obat itu. Mengambil kapas kemudian mengolesinya dengan sedikit alkohol. Dengan sangat lembut Donghae mengusap luka di sudut bibir Hyukjae, membersihkannya dari noda darah yang mulai mengering di sana. Pergerakannya begitu lembut, sangat lembut seakan takut kembali melukai sosok yang kini terkulai tak berdaya di depannya. Pandangan Donghae begitu miris, sungguh ia tak tahan melihat keadaan Hyukjae yang seperti ini.

Ungkapan terima kasih Donghae ucapkan saat Henry kini mendudukkan diri di sisi lain tempat tidur. Tangannya bergerak sigap, mencelupkan handuk ke dalam air hangat kemudian meletakkannya di kening Hyukjae berharap bisa membuat keadaan namja manis itu lebih baik. Pandangannya masih sama, penuh dengan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Hyung? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

Mendengarkan setiap penjelasan Donghae, Henry hanya diam. Sudah ia duga, Hyukjae pasti marah, tapi ia tak menyangka jika kejadiannya akan sampai seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**..::: HAEHYUK :::..**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, dan Hyukjae justru menutup dirinya. Ia bahkan mengajukan cuti pada pihak management tempatnya bernaung. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan berdiam diri di kamar, entah kenapa rasanya ia begitu malas melakukan kegiatan apapun.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana dengan Donghae, karena ia bahkan terlihat lebih kacau daripada Hyukjae. Setiap hari Donghae selalu datang ke rumah namja manis itu, namun selalu penolakan yang dia dapatkan. Bukan, bukan dari keluarga Hyukjae. Tapi dari Hyukjae sendiri yang memang selalu menolak bertemu dengan Donghae.

Leeteuk sudah tahu semua hal yang terjadi pada anaknya, semua tanpa terkecuali karena Donghae sendiri yang menceritakannya saat ia berkunjung. Leeteuk tidak marah? Tentu saja tidak, karena ia faham betul bagaimana perasaan Donghae pada putranya itu. Semua yang Donghae lakukan semata-mata hanya karena lelaki itu begitu mencintai anaknya. Walaupun cara yang digunakan Donghae memang sedikit keliru, tapi ia bisa memakluminya. Namanya juga anak muda.

Memasuki kamar Hyukjae dengan membawa segelas susu Strawberry hangat di tangannya, bisa ia lihat Hyukjae yang tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Putranya itu hanya mengenakan piyama tipis di tubuhnya. Leeteuk tersenyum sebelum meletakkan susu yang dibawanya di meja nakas Hyukjae kemudian mengambil jaket untuk buah hatinya.

Hyukjae tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu melingkupi pundaknya. Ditolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan sang Umma yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Udara malam begitu dingin sayang, tak baik untukmu. Kau baru saja sembuh, dan Umma tak mau anak Umma yang manis ini sakit lagi." Leeteuk terkikik geli melihat reaksi Hyukjae saat ini. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan mata yang mendelik lucu ke arahnya.

" Aku namja Umma, dan aku tampan. Bukan Manis." Dan tawa itupun menggema membuat Hyukjae semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Selalu seperti ini, Hyukjae jika sedang sakit memang suka sekali merajuk. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Leeteuk gemas sendiri dengan tingkahnya.

" Baiklah... Baiklah... jangan merajuk lagi TAMPAN..." ucap Leeteuk dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya yang justru membuat Hyukjae semakin kesal. Hyukjae melangkah dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan meninggalkan Ummanya yang semakin tertawa gemas melihat tingkahnya.

" Minum susumu dan setelah itu tidur. Kau masih harus istirahat sayang."

Selesai dengan minumannya, Hyukjae berbaring dengan Leeteuk yang membantu merapikan letak selimutnya. Dibelainya surai lembut sang anak dengan sayang, memberikan kenyamanan pada Hyukjae yang kini mulai memejamkan matanya.

" Hyukkie, Kau... masih belum mau bertemu Donghae?" mendengar nama seseorang di sebut hyukjae segera membuka matanya. Menatap sang Umma dengan pandangan yang begitu sulit diartikan.

" Umma tahu, kau sakit hati padanya. Tapi bukankah yang kau lakukan selama ini sudah cukup sebagai hukuman untuk Donghae? Setiap hari dia datang, menunggumu supaya kau mau menemuinya."

" Aku tak ingin membicarakan apapun tentangnya Umma." Hyukjae menaikkan letak selimutnya kemudian memutar tubuhnya membelakangi sang Umma. Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas melihat Hyukjae yang keras kepala.

" Besok, Donghae akan kesini lagi. Mungkin itu kesempatan terakhirmu untuk bertemu dengannya sebelum dia benar-benar pergi."

DEG..

Tubuh Hyukjae sedikit menegang namun masih mempertahankan posisinya. Pergi? Donghae akan pergi? Benarkah? Ke mana? Ah, bukankah itu bagus? Tapi kenapa hatinya berdenyut nyeri mendengar hal itu.

" Umma hanya tak ingin kau menyesal sayang, karena Umma tahu kau memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya." Dan setelah memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala sang anak, Leeteuk melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang kini mulai meneteskan air matanya.

**.**

**.**

**..::: HAEHYUK :::..**

**.**

**.**

" Kau masih belum mau bertemu denganku Hyukkie? aku mengerti. Tapi setidaknya kau dengarkan apa yang ingin aku ucapkan padamu."

Donghae di sana, berdiri tepat di depan pintu bercat putih itu yang tak juga dibuka sang pelimik kamar.

" Aku tahu kau mendengarku." Hyukjae masih tak beranjak dari posisinya, duduk di sisi ranjangnya memandang lekat ke arah pintu kamarnya. Ya, Donghae benar. Ia memang mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan namja itu.

" Hyukkie-ah, Aku tahu aku bersalah padamu. Kau tahu Hyukkie, bisa mengenalmu adalah hal terindah yang pernah ada di hidupku. Maaf jika apa yang kulakukan menyakitimu. Tapi Hyuk aku pastikan semua yang aku lakukan untukmu bukanlah suatu kebohongan."

Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja dari mata bulat sipitnya. Hyukjae menutup mulutnya, menahan suara isakannya agar tak terdengar seeorang di luar sana.

Donghae sejenak menahan nafas, menunggu sekiranya ada respon dari Hyukjae yang mau membuka pintunya. Menghela nafas putus asa saat tak ada pergerakan apapun pada pintu di depannya.

" Kau boleh meragukan apapun yang aku katakan saat ini Hyuk, tapi satu hal yang pasti. Semua hal yang kita lakukan bersama, semua kasih sayang, semua perhatian yang kita bagikan satu sama lain itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan. Perasaanku padamu bukanlah suatu kebohongan Hyuk, ini tulus. Dan aku yakin kau bisa merasakannya, jadi tak bisakah kau memaafkanku?"

" Hari ini aku akan pergi."

DEG

" Satu yang ku harapkan sebelum meninggalkan tempat ini, yaitu bisa melihat kau tersenyum padaku. Tapi aku mengerti perasaanmu, dan aku tak akan memaksamu."

DEG

"Aku pergi, Saranghae Lee Hyukjae."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir Donghae, Hyukjae semakin tak bisa membendung air matanya. Perkataan Henry beberapa hari lalu saat dirinya tersadar di kamar managernya itu seolah berputar di ingatannya.

_'__Dia tulus mencintaimu Hyung."_

_' __Semalaman ia menjagamu, tak peduli jika tubuhnya juga basah kuyup, sedetikpun ia tak mau beranjak dari sisimu.'_

_'__Dia melakukan semua itu karena cintanya padamu.'_

_'__Dia hanya orang bodoh yang memperjuangkan cintanya'_

Ucapan Henry begitu jelas berdengung di telinganya. Hyukjae tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri karena pada nyatanya, ia juga begitu merindukan pemuda itu. Merindukan semua perhatian, senyum, tawa, dan kehangatan seorang Lee Donghae. Hanya saja, ego masih terlalu menguasai fikirannya.

' _Umma tak mau kau menyesal sayang, karena Umma tahu kau memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.'_

Kalimat Leeteuk tadi malam menyentaknya, dan tanpa berfikir dua kali Hyukjae beranjak. Menghapus kasar air matanya kemudian berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ummanya benar, ia juga tak ingin menyesal. Ia harus menemui Donghae sebelum lelaki itu benar-benar pergi.

Tak peduli pada beberapa maid yang berteriak khawatir padanya, Hyukjae berlari menuruni tangga secepat yang ia bisa. Donghae sudah tak terlihat, apakah pemuda itu sudah benar-benar pergi? Apa ia terlambat? Tidak, memikirkan hal itu membuat air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

Menggapai knop pintu utama rumahnya dengan tak sabaran.

DEG

Terkunci.

Pintu besar itu terkunci. Seperti orang gila Hyukjae berteriak memanggil orang-orang yang sekiranya bisa membuka pintu itu, tapi apa? Kemana semua orang? Kenapa tak ada satupun yang menghampirinya. Hyukjae semakin frustasi, ketakutan itu semakin melandanya sekarang. Menggedor pintu rumahnya dengan kasar sesekali memberikan tendangan dan umpatan pada pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka.

" Ya... Kemana orang-orang semua? Buka pintunya Hiks... BUKA PINTUNYA BODOH... Hiks... hiks... Ku mohon buka pintunya Hiks... Donghae... Hiks... Lee Donghae jangan pergi."

GREP

Hyukjae tersentak, merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya. Mendekapnya erat dari belakang.

" Aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku Hyukkie. Maaf, maafkan aku. Saranghae, saranghae Lee Hyukjae."

Air mata Hyukjae semakin deras mengalir, melepas paksa lengan di pinggangnya kemudian berbalik. Menatap tajam seseorang yang kini menatapnya sendu.

" Jahat... Hiks...Kau jahat Lee Donghae." Tubuh Hyukjae bergetar hebat dan dengan segera Donghae merengkuhnya. Tak dipedulikannya pukulan yang Hyukjae layangkan di tubuhnya.

" Maaf... Maafkan aku Hyukkie." Hyukjae masih dengan gencarnya memukuli tubuhnya.

" Bodoh... Hiks, Kau bodoh Lee Donghae.. Hiks... Kau sangat Bodoh... Hiks...Hiks.." Pukulannya melemah dan kemudian lengan itu melingkar begitu saja di punggung Donghae. memeluknya erat seolah takut jika Donghae benar-benar meninggalkannya.

" Aku tahu... Aku tahu... Maafkan si bodoh ini. Maaf." Hyukjae masih menangis, menumpahkan segala perasaannya di dada bidang seseorang yang kini memeluknya erat.

" Nado.. Nado saranghae Donghae bodoh.. Hiks... Nado saranghae." Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya, sesekali mengecup sayang puncak kepala Hyukjae sambil menggumamkan kata-kata cinta untuk Hyukjaenya.

Leeteuk tersenyum haru melihat adegan keduanya dari lantai dua. Beberapa maid yang berada di sekitarnya juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama dengannya.

'Semoga kalian selalu bahagia.'

**.**

**.**

**..::: HAEHYUK :::..**

**.**

**.**

Di sana Donghae berada sekarang. Berdiri dengan gagahnya di bagian depan ruangan besar dalam bangunan megah tersebut. Penampilannya tampak sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, walau kesan tampan dan berkarisma tak akan pernah lepas darinya.

Terlihat sangat tampan, dengan stelan tuxedo hitam elegan yang begitu pas melekat di tubuh atletisnya. Bibir tipis itu sedari tadi tak henti mengembangkan senyuman, menebar aura bahagia yang begitu terasa bagi semua yang ada di sana.

Hari ini akhirnya tiba, hari di mana sesuatu yang selama ini hanya ada di mimpinya benar-benar menjadi nyata. Memiliki seseorang yang begitu dicintainya. Semua hadirin menatap penuh kekaguman sosok sempurnanya. Itulah Lee Donghae, pengusaha muda dengan sejuta pesonanya.

Mulai terdengar alunan melodi di ruangan megah dengan nuansa serba putih itu, menunjukkan betapa sucinya upacara sakral yang akan berlangsung di sana. Donghae berbalik ketika pintu utama dalam ruangan itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan dua sosok gadis kecil yang berjalan pelan beriringan dengan keranjang berisi kelopak mawar di tangan keduanya. Namun sepertinya bukan itu yang menjadi fokus utamanya. Bukan itu yang mempesona pandangannya.

Mata teduhnya begitu lembut menatap sosok yang berada di belakang kedua gadis kecil itu. Senyumnya melebar kala pandangannya beradu dengan onix bening yang juga tengah menatapnya. Pandangan kekaguman tak dapat disembunyikan lagi dari sorot mata Donghae. Menatap seseorang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, sosok terindah yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Permatanya, hidupnya, belahan jiwanya, calon 'istrinya'. Lee Hyukjae.

Siapapun tahu jika dia seorang namja, tapi entah kenapa ia terlihat begitu anggun saat ini. Mengenakan tuxedo putih yang melekat indah di tubuh rampingnya. Tangan kanannya melingkar erat di lengan sosok paruh baya di sampingnya, sedang tangan kirinya menggenggam satu rangkaian bunga mawar putih yang begitu indah. Tapi tidak, bahkan keindahan itu tak mampu mengalahkan pesona si pemegangnya. Jarak mereka masih begitu jauh, namun Donghae bersumpah ia bisa melihat semuanya. Melihat dengan jelas keindahan ukiran tangan Tuhan pada diri Hyukjae. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.

Langkah itu begitu pelan menapak di atas karpet berwarna merah darah. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya yang merekah, melengkung begitu manis. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, menatap sosok tampan Donghae yang berdiri menantinya. Semburat merah begitu kentara di pipi putih Hyukjae saat Donghae menatapnya intens dengan sorot mata yang begitu lembut.

Detak jantung saling bertalu seiring dengan jarak keduanya yang semakin mendekat. Tiga langkah tepat di depan Donghae Hyukjae berhenti. Dialihkan pandangannya ke arah seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya, namja dengan usia yang tak lagi muda namun masih tampak begitu gagahnya. Sosok yang begitu ia kagumi dan hormati, Lee Kangin ayah kandungnya. Sosok yang saat ini menatap tegas pada Donghae.

" Dia milikku yang begitu berharga, kini ku serahkan sepenuhnya padamu. Jaga dia dengan baik, lebih dari apa yang ku lakukan selama ini." Kalimat itu terucap begitu tegas bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang menoleh ke samping, menatap lembut mata bulat anaknya yang tengah berkaca-kaca. Hanya sekilas sebelum ia kembali menatap Donghae

" Pasti."

Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dari kata yang baru saja diucapkannya, meyakinkan seseorang di depannya untuk memberikan kepercayaan penuh padanya. Senyum mengembang di wajah Kangin, merasa yakin untuk menyerahkan sang buah hati pada pemuda di depannya.

Tangan kanannya terangkat, bergerak menggapai jemari yang sedari tadi berada di lengannya. Menggenggamnya lembut sebelum mengecupnya sekilas.

" Berbahagialah. Appa menyayangimu." Dan ucapan lembut serupa doa itu berhasil meluruhkan setetes kristal bening di pipi Hyukjae. Tangannya yang bebas tergerak ke pipi sang anak, mengusapnya begitu lembut menghapus air mata yang sedikit mengotori wajah 'cantik' di depannya dan satu kecupan manis ia tanamkan di kening Hyukjae. Setelahnya jemari lentik itu berpindah tangan sekarang.

Dengan lembut Donghae membimbing Hyukjae, melangkah menuju tempat dimana ia bisa membuat Hyukjae benar-benar menjadi miliknya. Menempati altar berhadapan langsung dengan pendeta yang akan mengikat keduanya.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling memandang penuh cinta. Jangan tanyakan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan, karena sudah terlihat begitu membuncah di hati keduanya. Pandangan itu masih beradu, saling menyelami satu sama lain. Pandangan mereka terputus saat suara pendeta menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya. Bersiap memulai upacara yang sedari tadi dinanti-nantikan.

" Kau Lee Donghae, apakah kau bersedia menerima Lee Hyukjae sebagai pendamping hidupmu untuk selamanya, saling menjaga dan berbagi suka dan duka, sampai hanya maut yang memisahkan kalian?" Donghae menarik nafas dalam, sebelum menjawab dengan tegas penuh keyakinan.

"Ya, Saya bersedia."

" Dan kau Kim Hyukjae, apakah kau bersedia menerima Lee Donghae sebagai pendamping hidupmu untuk selamanya, saling menjaga dan berbagi suka dan duka, sampai hanya maut yang memisahkan kalian?" Hyukjae menarik nafas sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan sedikit gugup.

" N-ne, saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini kalian sah sebagai pasangan suami 'istri'. Lee Donghae kau diperbolehkan mencium pasanganmu."

Donghae menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Hyukjae. Tangan kirinya meraih pinggang Hyukjae, menariknya mendekat sehingga tubuhnya menempel pada Hyukjae. Mengangkat tangannya, membelai wajah cantik itu dengan penuh kekaguman, Donghae menatap lekat wajah Hyukjae. Dengan kulit putih susu yang begitu lembut, mata berkelopak satu yang kini terpejam dengan bulu mata yang begitu indah, hidung mancung yang begitu pas dengan wajahnya, serta bibir Cherry dengan warna merah alami itu, sungguh Donghae berani bersumpah jika Hyukjae sangat cantik.

Memandang Hyukjae penuh cinta, Donghae tersenyum yang tentunya dibalas senyuman yang begitu manis dari Hyukjae. Tangan kanannya bergerak, memegang lembut dagu Hyukjae kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.

" Saranghae..."

Kata itu terucap begitu indah sebelum Donghae benar-benar menghapus jarak di antara keduanya. Mata Hyukjae terpejam erat, menikmati setiap perlakuan lembut Donghae padanya.

Tepuk tangan yang begitu riuh membuat kedua insan yang masih saling memagut itu menjauhkan diri masing-masing. Donghae tersenyum memandang Hyukjae yang masih memejamkan mata dengan wajah yang begitu memerah. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir Hyukjae yang tampak basah, membuat si empunya membuka matanya perlahan. Donghae menanamkan satu kecupan di kening Hyukjae sebelum membawa sang belahan jiwa menghadap kepada semua tamu undangan. Keduanya membungkuk hormat, disambut tepuk tangan yang lebih meriah dari sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**..::: HAEHYUK :::..**

**.**

**.**

Suasana romantis begitu terasa di ruangan mewah yang sudah di desain sedemikian rupa. Di sana, di ranjang king size yang dilapisi bed cover berwarna putih, kelopak mawar merah yang ditaburkan di sana terlihat begitu kontras namun tampak indah. Tempat di mana dua insan manusia tengah merasakan kebahagiaan yang begitu meluap.

Donghae duduk dengan nyamannya bersandar pada kepala ranjang, dengan Hyukjae yang berada di pelukannnya. Keduanya terlarut dengan perasaan nyaman yang membalut keduanya.

" Baby." Panggilan itu mengalun lembut dari bibir Donghae, yang dijawab gumaman lirih Hyukjae.

" Kau tahu, setelah sekian lama akhirnya mimpiku menjadi kenyataan." Hyukjae membuka perlahan matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam.

" Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya."

" Hyukkie, maafkan aku." Mendengar permintaan maaf Donghae kini Hyukjae bangkit. Mengubah posisinya agar bisa menatap wajah seseorang yang kini menjadi suaminya. Donghae tersenyum sebelum mengambil jemari Hyukjae kemudian mengecupnya.

" Maaf karena dulu menyakitimu, maafkan aku yang telah membuat mata ini meneteskan kristalnya, maaf karena membuatmu terluka." Nada itu terucap begitu lembutnya. Hyukjae hendak membalas ucapan Donghae, namun jemari itu terlebih dahulu menahan bibirnya.

" Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, diriku dan dirimu, Kita berdua adalah satu. Bahagiamu bahagiaku, dan sakitmu juga sakitku. Seiring perjalanan kita ke depannya, Aku tak bisa sepenuhnya menjanjikan kebahagiaan untukmu, tapi aku akan berusaha. Berusaha untuk membuatmu tak terluka karenaku." Mata itu berkaca-kaca sekarang, menatap dalam sinar sendu pada pandangan suaminya.

" Jadi berjanjilah, berjanjilah untuk tetap melangkah bersamaku apapun yang terjadi. Genggam tanganku jika aku mulai hilang arah, tetap pegang erat diriku jika suatu saat angin maupun badai menghampiri kita. Karena kau, karena kau kekuatanku Hyukkie-ah. Dan aku akan lumpuh tanpamu."

Liquid bening itu bergulir dengan mudahnya, membasahi hamparan serupa pualam di bawahnya. Donghae tersenyum sebelum mengangkat tangannya, menangkup kedua pipi Hyukjae. Mengusapnya lembut menghapus cairan yang menodainya. Hyukjae hendak berucap saat lagi-lagi Donghae menahannya.

" Dan apa kau tahu kenapa aku memilih hari ini untuk mengikatmu?" Kecupan lembut Donghae sematkan di kening Hyukjae saat istrinya itu hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyannya.

" Karena hari ini begitu spesial. Hari di mana kau hadir untuk pertama kalinya di dunia ini. Hari di mana 'dia' menghadirkanmu untuk kedua orang tuamu. Maka di hari yang sama, aku mengambilmu. Mengambilmu untuk menjadi bagian dari diriku. Dan karena aku tak bisa memberikan hadiah yang lebih baik di hari jadimu, selain memberikan hidupku sepenuhnya padamu. Terima kasih... Terima kasih sudah hadir di dunia ini, terima kasih telah menerimaku dalam hidupmu, dan terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau adalah Lee Hyukjae. Saranghae... Saranghae Hyukkie ah. Nan cheongmal saranghae."

Tak dapat menahan diri lagi Hyukjae menghambur dalam pelukan Donghae. Memeluknya begitu erat.

" Dasar Donghae bodoh. Kau bilang tak akan membuatku menangis... Hiks... Tapi lihat, kau membuatku menangis sekarang.. Hiks."

Donghae balas memeluk tubuh ramping di depannya, mengelus surai madu itu lembut sesekali mengecupnya.

" Nado, nado saranghae Hae-ah. Nado saranghae." Donghae menjauhkan tubuhnya guna menatap wajah istrinya. Menghapus singkat jejak air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi Hyukjae. Keduanya saling pandang, seolah mengungkapkan perasaan melalui mata yang saling berbicara.

Perlahan Donghae mengeliminasi jarak keduanya membuat Hyukjae refleks memejamkan matanya. Tautan itu terasa begitu lembut, sangat memabukkan. Dan saat itulah semua hal pertama yang mereka lakukan terjadi. Merasakan gejolak serta sesuatu yang membara pada diri keduanya. Malam itulah untuk pertama kalinya Hyukjae memekik. Meneriakkan nama Donghae berulang kali. Sampai akhirnya seruan kepuasan itu menggema saat keduanya mencapai kenikmatan tertinggi.

**.**

**.**

**..::: HAEHYUK :::..**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae membuka mata saat merasakan sinar matahari menggelitik permukaan kulit wajahnya. Menggeliat pelan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya serasa remuk. Tangan kanannya terangkat, meraba sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Kosong. Mengalihkan pandangannya, tak ditemukan sosok sang suami. Dengan sangat perlahan Hyukjae bangkit, memandang heran kemeja besar yang kini melekat di tubuhnya.

Hyukjae mengedakan pandangannya, mencari fokusnya yang sepertinya belum ia dapatkan sepenuhnya. Pandangannya masih menjelajah sampai ia menemukan sebuah amplop cukup besar di atas bantal di sampingnya. Penasaran dengan isinya Hyukaje segera membukanya.

" Eoh... Tiket pesawat?" Matanya membulat saat membaca tujuan yang tertera dalam tiket itu.

HAWAI

" KYAAAAAA... HAWAIIII... LEE DONGHAE... AKU MENCINTAIMU..."

Dan Donghae yang masih berada di kamar mandi hanya tersenyum penuh arti mendengar pekikan girang sang istri. Jangan lupakan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?  
**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Aaaaaaaa... 4 April... 4 April... 4 APRIL...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BABBY HYUKKIE... Semoga makin hari makin imut, makin centil, makin genit, dan makin disayang sama Dongek... ^^

Hola, saya datang lagi bawa Special gift untuk ultah baby Hyukkee. Gimana? gaje kah? JELAS. Alur kecepetan? TENTU. Typo? PASTI. Jangan pada protes ya dengan ini, ini 2S jadi jelas ini belum END. Bwahahaha...

Lihat ratenya pasti udah bisa bayangin gimana chap selanjutnya kan? *kalauLanjut* Tentunya lebih nista daripada ini... Kekekekeke...

SEE YOU NEXT CHAP GUYS... #KalauAdaYangMinatSih. *ngilang

::::

NB dikit:

Heyyy... kau yang di sana yang tak mau disebutkan namanya, Nih pesenannya. Maapin kalau gk sesuai harapan ya, dan maap juga ide kamu jadinya ngelantur... -_-


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**HAEHYUK FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**TWO PEOPLE**

**.**

**.**

**Warn: YAOI, BL, 2S, OOC, AU, RCL, DLDR, etc.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

BRUG...

Suara debuman cukup keras itu terdengar, kemudian disusul dengan suara pintu yang ditutup pelan. Donghae tersenyum melihat Hyukjae yang begitu saja merebahkan diri di ranjang king size yang berada di ruangan ini. Tak peduli dengan keadaannya yang bahkan masih menggunakan sepatu. Donghae perlahan mendekat sebelum ikut berbaring menyamping menghadap Hyukjae yang memejamkan matanya.

Tangan kanannya terangkat, menyingkirkan poni yang menjuntai menutupi kening istrinya sebelum menanamkan satu kecupan di sana. Menerima perlakuan sang suami, kelopak mata Hyukjae terbuka. Memandang wajah tampan Donghae dengan raut lelah yang begitu kentara di wajahnya.

" Hae... Lelah.."

Hyukjae merengek kecil sebelum bergerak memeluk tubuh Donghae, sedang yang dipeluk hanya terkikik kecil sambil tangannya tak berhenti mengelus surai halus Hyukjae.

" Jelas kau lelah, sejak tiba di sini kita sama sekali belum istirahat."

Di sini mereka sekarang, di reshort mewah milik Donghae yang akan mereka tempati selama mereka berada di Hawai. Hawai? Ya, pasangan pengantin baru itu berada di sini sekarang, di pulau yang terkenal akan keindahannya. Mereka tiba pagi tadi. Setelah meletakkan barang di reshort, Hyukjae merengek untuk segera berkeliling tempat itu. Terlalu asik hingga saat hari mulai gelap mereka baru kembali.

Hyukjae semakin meneggelamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Donghae. merasakan kehangatan yang begitu nyaman melingkupinya. Dewi mimpi hampir saja menjemputnya saat Donghae mengguncang pelan tubuhnya.

" Hei... Jangan tidur dulu sayang. Kau harus membersihkan tubuhmu dulu."

" Nghh.. Tapi aku lelah Hae-ah."

Suara Hyukjae sedikit teredm karena sedari tadi ia masih belum menjauhkan kepalanya. Donghae tersenyum jahil saat satu pemikiran terlintas di benaknya.

" Ahh... Jadi istriku kelelahan hm? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan membersihkan tubuhmu Chagia."

SRAK...

Tepat setelah kalimat Donghae selesai, Hyukjae bangkit dan tanpa berkata apapun, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, dengan kesal ia melangkah ke kamar mandi.

BRAK..

Dan tawa Donghae pecah saat melihat tingkah istrinya itu.

" Hyukkie, kenapa kau tutup pintunya sayang. Kalau kau lelah aku bisa membantumu baby." Donghae berteriak kencang yang tentunya Hyukjae di dalam kamar mandi bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

" MESUUUUMMM!" dan tawa Donghe kembali menggema di sana.

::

::

Donghe sedang duduk di ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya saat ia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Tak berapa lampai sampai sosok Hyukjae keluar dari sana dengan mengenakan piyama kuning bercorak strawberry. Melihat itu Donghae tersenyum, Aish... Istrinya benar-benar menggemaskan.

Meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas, Donghae melambaikan tangan mengisyaratkan Hyukjae untuk bergabung bersamanya. Hyukjae mendekat kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Donghae. Menurut begitu saja saat suaminya itu membimbing tubuhnya untuk duduk di depan Donghae, dan segera saja lengan kekar itu melilit pinggangnya.

" Bagaimana? Lebih baik kan setelah mandi?"

Hyukjae mengangguk sambil tersenyum kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Donghae sepenuhnya. Hyukjae begitu menyukai suasana seperti ini. Saat Donghae memeluknya dengan erat, membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman.

" Iya, tapi badanku sedikit pegal."

Rengekan itu lagi-lagi muncul. Entah kenapa Donghae merasa jika sekarang ini Hyukjae sering kali merengek. Bukannya ia tak suka karena Hyukjae yang bertingkah seperti itu sangat manis menurutnya.

" Benarkah?"

Pertanyaan Donghae hanya dijawab anggukan kepala dari Hyukjae. Bergerak, Donghae membawa tangannya yang sedari tadi merengkuh pinggang istrinya ke arah pundak sempit itu. Memberikan sedikit pijatan membuat tubuh di depannya semakin rileks.

" Apa begini nyaman?"

Dan gumaman Hyukjae sebagai jawabannya. Kedua mata namja manis itu terpejam erat, menikmati pijatan Donghae yang terasa begitu nyaman untuknya. Donghae masih melakukan kegiatannya, sampai mata nakalnya tertuju pada pemandangan di depannya.

Tepat didepan matanya, ia bisa melihat sisi leher jenjang Hyukjae yang terekspose sepenuhnya karena istrinya itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Jangan lupakan pula, bahunya yang sedikit terlihat karena piyamanya yang memang berukuran besar. Donghae menyeringai penuh arti, yang tentu saja tak bisa dilihat oleh Hyukjae.

" Kau menikmatinya sayang?" Bisikan seduktif itu mengalun lirih tepat di samping telinga Hyukjae.

" Iyahhh... Ngghhhh."

Nada itupun mengalum begitu saja saat Donghae mulai mengecupi sisi leher Hyukjae tanpa menghentikan pijatannya.

" Haehhh... Berhh... hentihhh nghhh..."

Hyukjae mulai bergerak resah saat dirasakannya Donghae tak hanya mengecup, tetapi kini sesekali benda basah nan lunak turut menyentuh kulit lehernya.

Masih dengan pijatannya, namun bibir Donghae kini bergerak. Menyusuri leher jenjang sang istri hingga sampai ke telinga kirinya, berbisik seduktif di sana.

" Kau bilang kau menyukainya, kenapa kau memintaku berhenti hm?"

Meniupnya perlahan dan setelahnya Donghae mengulum lembut daun telinga Hyukjae, membuat tubuh istrinya itu menegang. Tangan Hyukjae yang sedari tadi terkulai di sisi tubuhnya kini bergerak. Meremas kedua paha Donghae yang berada tepat di sampingnya mengingat posisinya yang berada di antara dua kaki donghae yang terbuka. #Ribetbangetbahasanya -_-*abaikan.

" Ti-tidak.. Tap- Tapi kau ngghhhh..."

Lenguhan itu kembali mengalun saat Donghae justru menghisap keras telinga istrinya. Tangannya yang masih bergerak di bahu Hyukjae kini beralih ke lengan namja manis itu. Masih sama, memijatnya pelan seperti apa yang ia lakukan di bahu Hyukjae.

Merasa cukup dengan salah satu titik sensitif istrinya bibir Donghae kembali beralih. Kali ini bibir nakalnya merambah bahu sang istri. Mengecupnya lembut sesekali menggigit kecil bahu yang masih tertutupi piyama itu, namun tetap mampu memberikan sengatan kecil pada tubuh Hyukjae.

Tangan kokohnya beralih, yang semula masih memijat kini mulai bergerak nakal. Tangan kanan Donghae menelusup ke bawah baju piyama Hyukjae sedang tangan kirinya menarik kerah piyama kuning itu, sehingga membuatnya bisa lebih leluasa mengecup kulit lembut sang istri.

Hyukjae semakin melenguh, terutama saat merasakan telapak tangan Donghae membelai lembut bagian depan tubuhnya. Semakin bergerak ke atas hingga menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dua benda mungil yang sedikit menonjol di dada sang istri. Mengusapnya lembut tanpa meninggalkan cumbuannya di leher Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendongak, memejamkan matanya erat dengan kepala bersandar pada bahu kanan Donghae, memberikan akses lebih pada bibir nakal sang suami. Donghae tak berhenti, bahkan semakin bersemangat melihat respon tubuh indah di depannya. Jangan lupakan alunan menggoda yang tak pernah berhenti keluar dari bibir penuh itu. Tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama Donghae membalik sedikit kasar tubuh Hyukjae kemudian menghempaskannya ke ranjang. Menahan tubuh yang lebih kecil itu ke dalam kungkungannya.

Pandangan keduanya beradu, Hyukjae yang menatap Donghae sayu dengan wajah yang kini memerah serta nafas yang terengah-engah. Sedang Donghae sendiri tersenyum begitu lembutnya sembari menatap dalam mata Hyukjae. Merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian menanamkan satu kecupan yang begitu lembut di kening Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan yang menyapa sampai relung hatinya.

Beberapa kali mengecup kening Hyukjae, berlanjut ke arah kedua mata yang masih terpejam itu, kemudian bergerak lagi. Mengecup kedua belah pipi lembut Hyukjae, menyusuri rahangnya dengan kecupan kecupan ringan. Masih berlanjut pada dagu Hyukjae sebelum menawan bibir merah merekah yang begitu menggoda. Keduanya terlarut, saling melumat lembut menyampaikan perasaan tak terhingga di antara keduanya.

Tak lama sampai pagutan lembut itu Donghae akhiri saat Hyukjae menepuk bahunya sedikit keras, menandakan jika paru-parunya membutuhkan asupan udara. Donghae terkekek kecil melihat Hyukjae yang merengut sebal ke arahnya.

" Hah..Hah... Hah... Kauhh... Gila.. Hah... Kau mauhh... hah... membunuhku eoh?"

Bahkan gerutuan Hyukjae pun terdengar begitu manis di telinga Donghae. Mengerling sekilas dan Donghae kembali menyambar belahan penuh milik Hyukjae. Melumatnya sedikit kasar, sesekali menjilat dan menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Hyukjae. Terasa begitu manis dan memabukkan. Menjilat bibir bawah hyukjae beberapa kali sampai Hyukjae mengerti apa yang diinginkan suaminya. Bibir itu terbuka memberikan akses pada sang dominan untuk menjelajah salah satu ruang hangatnya.

" Ngmhhh... cpk...cpk..."

lenguhan Hyukjae disertai suara kecipak saliva itu meramaikan suasana sunyi di kamar luas itu. Tangan Donghae kembali bekerja. Masih menggunakan tangan kiri sebagai penyangga tubuhnya agar tak menindih tubuh Hyukjae sepenuhnya, sedang tangan kanannya bergerak membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Hyukjae.

Merasa Hyukjae mulai bergerak resah dan tak ada lagi kancing yang perlu dibuka Donghae melepas pagutannya di mulut Hyukjae, membuat namja manis di bawahnya segera meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Tak membiarkan Hyukjae mengambil nafas dengan tenang, Donghae kembali mencumbu leher depan Hyukjae. Memainkan lidahnya di jakun kecil itu kemudian bergerak turun. Tak dibiarkan seinci pun bagian tubuh Hyukjae terlewatkan olehnya.

Merambah dada Hyukjae kali ini cumbuan Donghae semakin intens. Lidah terlatihnya mengitari salah satu tonjolan berwarna merah muda di sisi kiri dada Hyukjae tanpa menyentuh puncaknya (?), sedang tangan kirinya memainkan benda yang satunya. Mengusapnya lembut kemudian memberikan beberapa cubitan kecil di sana. Tanpa menjauhkan kepalanya, Donghae melirik ke atas guna melihat bagaimana menggodanya ekspresi Hyukjae saat ini.

Keningnya mengernyit menampilkan kerutan kecil dengan mata yang terpejam erat menahan nikmat atas sensasi yang di berikan Donghae pada tubuhnya. Menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya dan sesekali kepalanya bergerak resah ke kanan dan kiri tak beraturan. Di tengah apa yang dilakukannya Donghae sedikit menyeringai, puas akan reaksi tubuh Hyukjae yang begitu sensitif atas sentuhannya. Dan dada itu terangkat, semakin membusung saat tanpa aba-aba Donghae memasukkan nipple Hyukjae ke mulutnya. Mengulum, menghisap, dan sesekali menggigit benda menggemaskan yang entah kenapa bisa terasa manis di mulutnya.

" Ngghhh... Haehh... Akhhhh..."

Kali ini Hyukjae tak bisa menahan erangan kenikmatan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Donghae memang selalu tahu di mana titik sensitif tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya kelimpungan seperti ini.

Merasa hambar dengan apa yang tengah dinikmatinya, mulut Donghae beralih. Kali ini menghisap nipple kanan Hyukjae, memperlakukannya seperti tadi, sedang tangan kanannya menggantikan kerja mulutnya.

" AKH!" Pekikan itu cukup keras saat sekali Donghae menghisap keras nipplenya sebelum melepas kulumannya.

Donghae meninggalkan semua kegiatannya kemudian menegakkan tubuh guna memandang lebih jelas raga yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di depannya. Entah kenapa melihat keadaan Hyukjae yang seperti ini membuat tenggorokan Donghae tiba-tiba terasa kering bahkan ia measa sulit menelan salivanya sendiri. Ingatkan Donghae untuk tak segera menerkan makhluk menggoda itu.

Hei bagaimana tak menggoda jika di depanmu sekarang sesosok tubuh tengah tergolek pasrah. Wajah manis yang kini memerah dengan pandangan sayu menatap ke arahmu serta bibir merah merekahnya yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan tubuh putih tanpa cela yang hanya terbalut piyama yang bahkan kancingnya terbuka semua. Jika kau turunkan pandanganmu, maka kau bisa lihat sesuatu yang tampak begitu menegang di sana, sesuatu yang tak cukup besar namun tentunya begitu menggoda dan menggemaskan. Donghae menjilat bibir bawahnya yang ia rasakan benar-benar kering saat ini.

" Haehh..." Panggilan itu terdengar begitu mendayu.

" Hyuk... Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan. Kau sangat menggoda baby. Cukup main-mainnya, kita ke inti sekarang."

Tepat setelah kalimat itu selesai Donghae menarik begitu saja celana Hyukjae beserta under wearnya, menampakkan milik Hyukjae yang sudah tampak begitu keras dan tegang. Sepertinya istri manisnya itu sudah dalam posisi terangsang berat, terbukti juga dengan cairan bening yang mengalir dari ujung kejantanan Hyukjae.

" Lihat...Lihat... Siapa yang bangun hmm?."

Nada usil yang Donghae lontarkan tak ayal membuat wajah Hyukjae yang memerah semakin bertambah merah. Berniat menyilangkan kaki untuk menutupi bagian pribadinya, namun dengan cepat Donghae menahan kedua kaki Hyukjae. Dan Hyukjae bersumpah, baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Donghae menyeringai seperti itu.

" Jangan buang waktu sayang, aku benar-benar tak tahan dan aku harus mempersiapkanmu terlebih dahulu."

" Ngghhh... Ahhh... Akhh..."

Lenguhan itu kembali menjadi jawaban saat tanpa aba-aba Donghae menggenggam cukup erat batang milik Hyukjae. Mengurutnya pelan, bergerak atas bawah sampai cairan precum Hyukjae melumuri telapak tangan kanannya. Merasa cukup Donghae menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk membawa satu kaki Hyukjae ke pundaknya, sedang tangan kanannya yang kini terasa licin mulai menyentuh perlahan opening Hyukjae.

" Ahhh... Haehhh..."

" Tenang sayang, kau butuh persiapan dulu."

Dengan perlahan Donghae memasukkan telunjuknya, membuat tubuh Hyukjae sedikit menengang.

" Sakitkah?"

Dan gelengan Hyukjae seolah menjadi komando bagi Donghae untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. Menggerakkan satu jarinya keluar masuk, setelah dirasa lubang Hyukjae mulai beradaptasi Donghae menambahkan satu jarinya. Sama seperti tadi, menggerakkannya maju mundur namun sesekali memutarnya, mencoba sedikit melebarkan lubang sempit itu. Dan satu jari terakhir Donghae turut serta ikut andil. Menerobos tempat hangat yang sebentar lagi akan 'disinggahinya'. Seiring pergerakan jarinya yang semakin leluasa Donghae mempercepat gerakan jarinya, melesakkan semakin dalam sampai ia merasakan salah satu ujung jarinya menumbuk sesuatu di dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

"AKHHH... HAEHH.. Akhhh"

Dan pekikan serta pinggul Hyukjae yang terangkat meyakinkan Donghae jika ia sudah berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatan sang istri. Melihatnya Donghae semakin bersemangat, menggerakkan jarinya semakin cepat guna memberikan Hyukjae kenikmatan yang lebih.

" Akhhh... ahhh.. Haehhh... Ahh.."

desahan Hyukjae menggema, merasakan sensasi memabukkan yang melanda tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang ia rasa menggelitik perutnya, membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tubuhnya.

" Haeh.. Akuh... Ah.. Ak.. AKH HAEHHH!.."

Dan demi apapun, Hyukjae hampir sampai pada titik klimaksnya saat dengan tiba-tiba Donghae menarik keras jarinya, memutus gelombang yang sebentar lagi melanda tubuh Hyukjae.

" Hae.. A-Apa yang kau .. Ak... AKKHHH..."

Tubuh Hyukjae melengkung sempurna, bersamaan dengan cairan putih keruh yang mengucur dari ujung kejantanannya, saat dengan tiba-tiba Donghae menghujamkan miliknya dengan ujung yang tepat menyentuh prostat Hyukjae. Sakit? Tentu saja Hyukjae merasakannya, bagaimana tidak jika sesuatu yang begitu besar itu tiba-tiba saja menyeruak membuka lubang sempitnya. Namun seprtinya sakit itu tak sepadan dengan kenikmatan yang menyapanya. Tubuh ramping itu bergetar dengan pandangannya yang sekejab terasa kabur, hanya warna putih yang melingkupi pandangannya.

" Hah...Hah...Hah..."

Nafas Hyukjae terengah menahan gejolak nikmat yang masih begitu kental dirasakannya. Donghae mendiamkan miliknya, membiarkan Hyukjae menikmati sisa-sisa klimaks yang melanda namja manis itu. Menundukkan tubuhnya, Donghae mengecup singkat bibir Hyukjae membuat istri manisnya itu membuka mata.

" Kau menikmatinya sayang."

Donghae tersenyum memandang istrinya sembari mengusap peluh yang mengalir di pelipis Hyukjae. Satu lumatan di bibir tipisnya ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban dari sang istri.

" Kita lanjutkan. Sekarang giliranku..."

" Nghhh..."

Tanpa mengubah posisi Donghae menggerakkan pinggulnya. Apakah sudah ku katakan jika Donghae melepas pakaiannya?. Hei.. Jangan kalian fikir namja tampan itu naked saat ini. Bahkan tubuh Donghae masih lengkap terbalut piyama birunya, hanya saja celananya ia turunkan sebatas paha untuk membebaskan miliknya yang kini berada di dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

Donghae membuat intensitas gerakan pelan namun menghujam dalam dan keras di bagian bawah tubuh Hyukjae, sehingga ia benar-benar bisa merasakan bagaimana miliknya yang sudah mengeras dan membesar jauh dari ukuran biasa bergesekan dengan dinding rectum Hyukjae yang seakan bergerak meremas kencang miliknya. Hyukjae mendesah menyuarakan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya, sedang Donghae sesekali mendesis nikmat saat miliknya serasa dipijat lembut namun kuat di dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

" AKH..."

Donghae kini menambah intensitas gerakannya saat tahu jika miliknya sudah menemukan titik di mana ia bisa memanjakan Hyukjae.

" Ahh.. ahhh... haehh.. Ahhh.."

Hyukjae mendesah, satu tangannya mencengkeram erat bahu Donghae sedang satunya lagi meremas lembut surai brunnete suaminya. Kejantanan Donghae yang begitu intens menumbuk prostat sumber kenikmatannya benar-benar membuatnya kelimpungan.

" Sshhh.. Hyukkiehhh... Ahhss... Shhh..."

Merasa milik sang istri semakin menjepit kuat miliknya, Donghae tahu jika Hyukjae semakin dekat dengan klimaksnya. Begitupun dengan dirinya yang tak bisa lagi bertahan merasakan kenikmatan yang disuguhkan lubang hangat Hyukjae.

" Hahhh... Ahhhh... Haehhh.. Akuhhh.. Akuhhh"

Mengerti maksud perkataan Hyukjae, Donghae semakin bergerak liar mengejar klimaks keduanya. Gerakan tubuh kekar itu tak main-main. Tubuh Hyukjae yang terhentak-hentak dipeluknya erat. Bahkan suara derit ranjang turut meramaikan suasana malam itu.

" Bersamah... Sshhh... Bersama Sayanggghh..."

" Nghhh.. Haehhh.. Akuhh... Akk... AHHHHH"

" HYUKKIEHHHHH..."

Pekikan keras dari dua orang itu menggema bersamaan saat gelombang kenikmatan menghampiri keduanya. Tubuh Hyukjae terhempas ke ranjang sedang tubuh Donghae menegang dengan kepala menengadah menahan nikmat. Cairan cinta itu masih mengucur, milik Hyukjae yang membasahi perutnya dan juga Donghae, serta milik Donghae yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam Hyukjae. Memberikan sensasi hangat yang terasa nikmat untuk Hyukjae.

" Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Deru nafas itu terdengar bersahutan, seolah saling memburu guna mendapatkan pasokan oksigen setelah melakukan kegiatan yang cukup menguras tenaga. Hyukjae merasakan lelah yang amat sangan menghampirinya, membuat kelopak matanya seakan begitu berat untuk dibuka. Merasa nafasnya mulai kembali normal, Donghae menatap wajah Hyukjae. Menepuk pelan pipi Hyukjae yang memerah sesekali mengecup kecil bibir bengkak Hyukjae.

" Hyukkie... Sayang... Hei, kau benar-benar sudah tidur baby?"

Hyukjae mendengar suara itu, namun rasanya ia benar-benar lelah bahkan hanya untuk bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Tak mendapatkan respon, dengan jahilnya Donghae menggerakkan miliknya yang masih bersarang dalam lubang Hyukjae, dan ia tersenyum geli saat Hyukjae terusik.

" Ngghh Haeh sudah. Aku lelah, biarkan aku tidur."

Hyukjae berbicara lirih tanpa membuka matanya. Donghae mengerti benar kondisi Hyukjae saat ini. Dengan sangat pelan menarik miliknya yang masih sedikit tegang dari tempat singgahnya, kemudian kembali memakai celananya.

Mengancingkan kembali baju piyama Hyukjae yang tadi terbuka, tanpa perlu repot memakaikan celana untuk sang istri. Donghae mengambil selimut tebal yang entah sejak kapan tergeletak di lantai, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Hyukjae yang half naked.

Setelahnya Donghae bergegas ke kamar mandi hendak membersihkan tubuhnya karena tadi ia juga belum sempat mandi. Sekalian mengatasi 'adik' nya yang sepertinya masih belum puas dengan permainan tadi. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Hyukjae tampak begitu kelelahan dan Donghae tak akan mungkin membangunkan Hyukjae hanya untuk melampiaskan nafsunya.

Hampir tiga puluh menit berada di kamar mandi Donghae selesai dengan kegiatannya. Melangkah menuju ranjang di mana sang istri sudah jauh terlelap kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Hyukjae. Mencium bibir Hyukjae sekilas, lalu membawa tubuh ramping itu ke pelukannya.

" Selamat tidur sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**..::: HAEHYUK :::..**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari yang begitu menyengat Donghae rasakan menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya yang semula masih asik dengan dunia mimpi mau tak mau harus membuka mata. Meraba tempat di sisi kiri ranjangnya, kosong. Tak ada seseorang yang seharusnya menempati sisi itu tadi malam. Masih menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan cahaya, namja tampan itu mendudukkan tubuhnya. Bisa dilihatnya matahari di luar sana bersinar dengan teriknya, mengingat balkon kamar yang ditempatinya hanya disekat dengan pintu kaca tepat menghadap laut lepas.

Matanya melirik jam kecil di meja nakasnya. Jam sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit, ah berarti dia amat sangat terlambat bangun. Kenapa sang istri tak membangunkannya. Memutuskan bangkit dari ranjang Donghae menuju kamar mandi guna sedikit membersihkan wajahnya supaya lebih segar. Tak lama sampai ia selesai kemudian memutuskan keluar kamar mencari seseorang yang belum ia lihat sejak ia bangun tadi.

::

::

Harum aroma masakah menyeruak memenuhi ruangan yang biasa di sebut dapur. Terlihat seorang namja berdiri di depan counter dapur dengan mengenakan apron merwarna kuning di tubuh rampingnya. Tubuh itu sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba ia rasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, namun hanya sekejab karena ia tahu benar siapa yang berada di belakang tubuhnya.

" Kau sudah bangun Hae?" tanpa menolehkan wajah Hyukjae bertanya, yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman kecil dari Donghae. namja tampan itu justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan dagu yang bertimpu di bahu kiri Hyukjae.

" Hae jangan seperti ini, aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." Tak menghiraukan ucapan Hyukjae, Donghae justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sesekali bibir tipisnya mengecupi tengkuk Hyukjae yang terpampang jelas di sepannya.

" Nghh... Haeh.. Jangan seperti ini. Kau tak lapar memang, ini sudah lewat dari jam sarapan." Tak peduli pada suaminya yang masih tak melepaskan dekapannya, Hyukjae kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya.

" Tentu saja aku lapar sayang, aku bekerja keras semalam." Ucapan Donghae tak ayal membuat wajah putih itu merona merah sekarang.

" K-Kalau begitu lepaskan. Aku harus menyelesaikannya."

TRANG..

Suara yang tak begitu keras itu terdengar saat Hyukjae tak sengaja melepaskan pegangannya karena Donghae semakin dalam mengecup tengkuknya.

" Nghh.. Haehhhh..."

Kedua tangan Hyukjae bertumpu pada sisi counter dapur saat Donghae semakin menekan punggungnya. Masih menciumi tengkuk sang istri, perlahan Donghae melepas ikatan apron yang dikenakan Hyukjae, membuat selembar kain itu terlepas begitu saja.

Memutuskan membalik tubuh ramping di depannya menghadap tepat ke arahnya, kemudian menyambar bibir merah merekah yang selalu menjadi candunya. Tak memberi kesempatan Hyukjae untuk melakukan protes apapun, Donghae melumat sedikit kasar bibir Hyukjae. menyesapnya beberapa kali sebelum menyapa gua hangat sang istri dan mengajak si tuan rumah untuk bermain. Kedua tangan Hyukjae bertumpu pada dada bidang suaminya, sedang punggungnya bersandar penuh pada counter dapur.

Entah berapa menit yang mereka gunakan untuk saling memagut satu sama lain sampai Hyukjae memukul keras dada Donghae karena sesak yang kini menekan dadanya. Donghae yang mengerti kondisi sang istri segera mengubah daerah jajahannya. Yang tadinya masih menginfasi bibir Hyukjae kini berpindah ke leher Hyukjae.

Diiringi lenguhan Hyukjae yang seakan menjadi melodi yang begitu indah di telinga Donghae, bibir tipis itu tak henti mengecup, menggigit, kemudian menyesap keras kulit putih sang istri meninggalkan noda yang justru terlihat begitu indah di matanya..

Secara otomatis kepala Hyukjae condong ke kiri saat bibir Donghae kini menyusuri sisi kanan lehernya. Bergerak naik dari leher, menyusuri rahang, kemudian sampai pada telinga kanan Hyukjae. Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di sana, membuat tubuh yang masih berada di kungkungannya itu mengejang sekilas.

" Ngghh... Haehhh..."

Kedua tangan Hyukjae berada di pundak Donghae, menahan agar tubuh sang suami tak semakin menghimpitnya.

" Kau sexy sekali baby."

Dan setelah kalimat dengan nada seduktif itu terucap, Donghae kembali bermain dengan benda di depannya. Menggigit kecil daun telinga Hyukjae, kemudian menjilat bagian belakangnya sebelum mengulumnya dengan begitu sensual.

" Ahhh.. Haehh... Ngghhh..."

Menerima perlakuan sang suami, Hyukjae merasakan tubuhnya melemas dengan suhu yang tiba-tiba memanas di sekitarnya. Bisa dipastikan ia akan merosot ke bawah jika saat ini lengan kiri Donghae tak menahan pinggangnya, serta dirinya tak bersandar pada counter dapur di belakangnya.

Berpindah tempat, sekarang perpotongan leher dan bahu Hyukjae yang menjadi sasaran Donghae. Sama seperti perlakuan sebelumnya dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai beberapa noda merah kembali muncul di sana. Mata Hyukjae terpejam erat, meresapi setiap rasa yang tercipta akibat perbuatan Donghae. Ia bisa merasakan kancing kemejanya mulai dibuka oleh suaminya. Hanya dua kancing teratasnya namun cukup untuk membuat kedua bahunya terekspos karena ia memang mengenakan kemeja putih milik Donghae yang tentunya kebesaran di tubuhnya. Mengalungkan kedua lengan di leher kokoh sang suami saat ia merasakan bibirnya kembali diserang.

Tanpa melepaskan pagutannya, dengan sekali gerak Donghae mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae, melingkarkan kedua kaki ramping itu di pinggangnya, kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan yang memang tak tersekat dengan dapur. Donghae membawa Hyukjae mendekati meja makan kemudian mendudukkannya di sana.

Kedua bibir itu saling menyesap satu sama lain dengan lidah yang juga tak henti bertaut, sampai jarak itu tercipta saat Donghae mendorong kasar tubuh ramping itu. Sebagian tubuh Hyukjae terlentang di atas meja dengan kakinya yang masih menjuntai ke bawah. Wajahnya memerah dengan bibir yang terlihat basah dan sedikit bengkak. Dadanya bergerak tak beraturan dengan deru nafas yang memburu, juga mata setengah terpejam yang menatap Donghae.

Perlahan Donghae merendahkan tubuhnya, menciptakan jarak yang begitu sempit antara dirinya dan sang istri sehingga mata keduanya beradu. Donghae tersenyum lembut, sebelum menyeringai yang entah kenapa membuat Hyukjae sedikit bergidik.

" Kemarin kita sudah bersenang-senang seharian di luar kan sayang?"

Dengan telunjuknya, Donghae menyusuri setiap bagian wajah Hyukjae. Menelan ludahnya kasar kemudian Hyukjae mengangguk perlahan, membuahkan senyum di bibir Donghae.

" Jadi, untuk seharian ini kita akan bersenang-senang di sini."

" H-hae... Tap-tapi kau kan b-belum makan. Ka-kau bilang lapar kan?"

Hyukjae mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Donghae, dan ia hampir bangkit dari posisinya kalau saja Dongahe tak kembali mendorong tubuhnya.

" Tentu sayang, aku lapar. SANGAT LAPAR." Donghe menekankan dua kata terakhirnya.

" K-kalau begitu, akan ku siapkan makanannya sekarang. Hae menyingkirlah."

" Tak perlu sayang, karena makananku sudah di sini sekarang. Selamat makan."

Dan setelahnya bibir penuh itu kembali menjadi santapan Donghae. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kemeja depan yang dikenakan Hyukjae kemudian menariknya berlawanan arah membuat kancingnya terlepas ke sembarang arah dan tentu saja tak dipedulikan olehnya. Donghae kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap nyalang tubuh Istrinya yang bahkan masih terhiasi puluhan kiss mark yang dibuatnya semalam.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Donghae menjelajahi hamparan putih itu. Memainkan dua tonjolan kecil di sana dengan tangan dan mulutnya bergantian. Tak lupa dengan iringan desahan erotis Hyukjae yang semakin membangkitkan libido seorang Lee Donghae. Tangan kanannya perlahan turun, tak perlu basa-basi sampai ia menarik lepas hot pants yang dikenakan Hyukjae memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sudah mulai ereksi di sana.

Donghae menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di sana kemudian duduk menghadap tepat ke arah Hyukjae. Posisi meja makan yang sedikit lebih tinggi membuat Donghae berhadapan langsung dengan selangkangan istrinya. Hyukjae hendak bangkit saat lagi-lagi Donghae menahannya. Hanya kepalanya saja yang bisa ia tundukkan sedikit untuk melihat suaminya.

" Hae, a-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Hyukjae bertanya sedikit gugup.

" Tentu saja 'sarapan' sayang. Diamlah baby dan jangan menggangguku mengerti."

Hyukjae yang mengerti maksud suaminya hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, antara ia merasa malu dan sedikit gugup. Dengan perlahan Donghae membawa dua kaki ramping itu ke pundaknya. Bibirnya bergerak pelan menyelusuri setiap inci bagian kaki jenjang itu. Donghae bersumpah, ia merasakan semua bagian tubuh Hyukjae yang dikecapnya terasa begitu amat manis dan ia tak akan mau menyia-nyiakannya sedikitpun.

" Anghhh... Haehhh..."

Hyukjae melenguh keras saat ciuman Donghae merambah paha dalamnya. Saat satu di kecup dengan lembutnya, maka yang lain akan dibelai dengan tak kalah lembut, membuat Hyukjae benar-benar kelimpungan merasakannya. Miliknya semakin mengeras dengan precum yang sedari tadi tak henti mengalir.

" Ahh... Haehh.. I-Ituhhh... Arggghhhh."

Hyukjae mengerang saat ia mulai frustasi dengan perlakuan Donghae. Sedari tadi Donghae hanya menggodanya, memberikan sentuhan intim bahkan sampai pada pangkal pahanya namun tak juga menyentuh kejantananya. Hyukjae sudah terangsang berat dan ia ingin miliknya juga dimanjakan. Merasa suaminya tak akan melakukan apa yang ia mau, Hyukjae menggerakkan tangan kanannya hendak meraih miliknya. Namun belum sempat tersentuh, Donghae dengan kasar menepis tangannya.

" Jangan nakal Hyukkie. Itu milikku."

" Haehhh.. P-please... i-ituhhh..."

Melihat istri manisnya yang seperti tak tahan untuk dijamah lebih, dengan santainya Donghae meraih kejantanan Hyukjae, menggenggamnya sedikit erat. Mengurut pelan batang yang kini mengeras sempurna dengan beberapa otot yang terlihat menegang, semakin lama semakin cepat. Seringainya kembali muncul saat Hyukjae mengerang penuh kenikmatan akan perlakuannya.

" Ahhh...Haeh... Ahhh... Anghhh"

Kocokan Donghae di kejantanan istrinya semakin cepat. Melepaskan tangannya yang sedri tadi bekerja, Donghae menggantikan tugas dengan mulutnya. Memasukkan benda yang tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan miliknya kemudian mulai bermain dengan itu. Mengulum, menghisap, sambil sesekali ia gesekkan giginya dengan kulit kelamin sang istri membuat Hyukjae semakin belingsatan.

" Haehh... Ouchh.. Haehhh... Anghh."

Kedua tangan Donghae memegang erat kaki Hyukjae yang masih berada di pundaknya sehingga ia bisa lebih leluasa melakukan kegiatannya. Desahan Hyukjae semakin keras terdengar, menunjukkan bagaimana kenikmatan yang diterimanya saat ini.

" Haeh... Akuhhh... Ham...Pir.. Nghhh..."

Merasa mendapat kode Donghae semakin bersemangat, bisa dirasakannya milik Hyukjae berkedut di dalam mulutnya, menunjukkan jika istrinya itu akan melepaskan hasratnya sebentar lagi.

" HAEHHH..."

Dan benar saja, tak sampai satu menit tubuh Hyukjae menegang disertai dengan cairan yang Donghae rasakan mengalir di mulutnya. Tanpa rasa jijik Donghae menelannya, bahkan ia masih menghisap milik Hyukjae seakan tak rela jika cairan itu terbuang sia-sia.

SREKK

Suara kursi di geser, Donghae bangkit dari duduknya. Memandang lembut pada Hyukjae yang masih menikmati klimaksnya. Tangannya bergerak, mengusap peluh di dahi Hyukjae kemudian mengecupnya singkat. Tak berkata apapun, Donghae membawa tubuh yang masih terkulai itu di gendongannya. Melangkah perlahan menuju sebuah sofa merah maroon yang menghadap langsung ke arah televisi. Perlahan Donghae meletakkan tubuh Hyukjae di sana.

Merasakan tubuhnya berbaring nyaman Hyukjae membuka mata. Dilihatnya sang suami yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum misterius tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

" Kita lanjutkan sayang."

Donghae berucap sembari mengerling pada Hyukjae. Tangannya tanpa ragu bergerak melepas pakaiannya sendiri. Hyukjae tak melewatkannya sedikitpun, pandangannya begitu intens menatap Donghae. Mulai dari bagaimaan kancing piyama itu dibuka sampai kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh atletis seorang Lee Donghae sepenuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Dan wajahnya tak bisa untuk tak merona saat melihat sesuatu di antara pangkal paha Donghae yang kini sudah menegang dan tentunya lebih besar dari ukuran normal.

" Kau menyukainya baby?"

Dan Donghae terkikik geli saat istrinya itu memalingkan wajah karena malu, ah kenapa Hyukjae begitu menggemaskan. Perlahan Donghae mengambil posisi, menempatkan tubuhnya diantara kaki Hyukjae yang kini ditekuknya. Donghae hendak melakukan persiapan pada lubang Hyukjae saat sentuhan lembut itu dirasakannya. Mengkerutkan kening bingung saat Hyukjae menatap ragu ke arahnya.

" H-Hae, langsung saja. Tak perlu persiapan." Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam saat mendengar permintaan Hyukjae.

" Tapi Hyuk. Kita belum pernah melakukannya tanpa mempersiapkanmu dulu." Jujur Donghae ragu bila harus melakukan itu tanpa persiapan. Hei... walaupun mereka sering melakukannya, tetap saja man hole Hyukjae akan kembali menyempit seperti sedia kala.

" Tak apa. Lakukan sekarang Hae."

Meskipun ragu namun Donghae mengikuti permintaan Hyukjae. Mengurut sebentar batangnya yang kini menegang sempurna kemudian mulai memposisikannya tepat di depan opening Hyukjae.

" Jika ini menykitimu, berjanjilah untuk menghentikanku sayang." Dan anggukan mantap dari Hyukjae sebagai jawabannya.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan lubangnya dibuka paksa. Perih itu bisa dirasakannya saat ujung kejantanan Donghae mulai menyeruak masuk. Mata terpejamnya kemudian terbuka saat ia merasa Donghae berhenti bergerak. Ia bisa melihat mata teduh itu menatapnya khawatir seakan berkata 'apa kau baik-baik saja?'.

Hyukjae yang mengerti arti tatapan suaminya tersenyum. Jemarinya terulur, mengenggam erat lengan Donghae seolah menunjukkan pada sang suami jika memang ia baik-baik saja. Membalas genggaman Hyukjae begitu erat, Donghae kembali mendorong perlahan miliknya. Matanya tak lepas melihat setiap ekspresi Hyukjae saat ia semakin masuk lebih dalam.

Mata cantik itu terpejam erat dengan kening berkerut dalam. Ringisan di bibir Hyukjae juga tak lepas dari pandangan Donghae, juga genggaman tangan Hyukjae yang begitu erat meremas tangannya. Donghae menunduk, merengkuh tubuh Hyukjae kemudian memeluknya erat.

" AAAKKHHH!"

pekikan itu begitu keras terdengar di telinga Donghae saat ia memasukkan miliknya dalam sekali hentak. Bisa dirasakan juga perih di punggungnya yang tanpa sengaja Hyukjae cakar. Dinding lubang Hyukjae mencengkeram miliknya begitu kuat sehingga membuatnya juga sedikit meringis karena ngilu yang ia rasakan. Merasa tubuh di bawahnya tak lagi tegang serta dinding lubang Hyukjae yang sedikit rileks, Donghae menggerakkan perlahan miliknya.

Tangan kirinya menahan berat tubuhnya, sedang tangan kanannya ia gunakan mengusap peluh di pelipis sang istri. Ringisan perih itu perlahan berkurang digantikan dengan lenguhan Hyukjae yang perlahan mulai mengalun.

" Nghh.. Ahh... Ahhh."

Hyukjae mendesah pelan saat gerakan Donghae di dalamnya mulai memberikan rasa nikmat baginya. Kedua lengannya mengalung erat di leher Donghae kemudian ia berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya. Tahu maksud istrinya Donghae membantu Hyukjae, disangganya punggung halus itu kemudian membawa tubuh ramping itu sehingga posisi Hyukjae sekarang berada di pangkuannya.

" Kau mau di atas?"

Donghae berucap lembut dan anggukan malu-malu dari Hyukjae membuat seringai di bibir Donghae muncul begitu lebarnya. Digesekkannya hidungnya dengan milik Hyukjae kemudian menggigitnya sekali.

" Nakal sekali eoh? Baiklah, lakukan baby. Ride me."

Setelah berkata demikian, Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya membiarkan Hyukjae untuk sementara mengambil alih permainan. Kedua tangan Hyukjae bertumpu di dada bidang Donghae dan tubuh yang kini terlapis peluh itu terangkat perlahan.

" Ahhhhhhh..."

Lenguhan penuh nikmat itu mengalun bersamaan dari bibir keduanya saat Hyukjae menurunkan tubuhnya, sehingga kejantanan Donghae melesak masuk begitu dalamnya. Ingin merasakan kenikmatan lebih, Hyukjae semakin bersemangat menggerakkan tubuhnya.

" Hah.. ahh... ahhh.. hahhh..."

Desahan Hyukjae semakin menggila saat ia merasakan kenikmatan yang semakin bertambah ketika intensitas gerakannya semakin cepat. Tak mau Hyukjae beraksi sendiri, Donghae meraih kejantanan Hyukjae yang sedari tadi menusuk perutnya. Dikocoknya kejantanan sang istri seirama dengan tempo hentakan tubuh Hyukjae.

" Ahhh... Haehh... angghhh... Ohhh..."

Gerakan itu semakin lambat saat kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya tak lagi dapat ditahan. Donghae yang mengetahui kondisi Hyukjae dengan cepat mengambil alih. Masih tanpa mengubah posisi, Donghae menghujam lubang Hyukjae keras. Menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun dengan begitu cepat. Menumbuk satu titik terdalam tubuh Hyukjae dengan intens, membuat tubuh penuh peluh itu terhentak-hentak tak beraturan. Jangan lupakan tangannya yang masih setia dengan tugasnya.

" Ahhh.. Ahh... Akkkhh... Haehhhh..."

Letupan sperma Hyukjae mengucur begitu saja membasahi tangan, perut, serta dada Donghae. Tak peduli dengan tubuh Hyukjae yang masih bergetar merasakan klimaksnya, Donghae justru semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengejar klimaks yang seakan sudah berada di ujung. Tiga kali hentakan keras, Donghae menyusul Hyukjae. Menumpahkan benihnya yang cukup banyak di lubang Hyukjae.

" Hah...Hah...Hah...Hah..."

Hyukjae yang seakan tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya kini merebah di dada Donghae. Nafas keduanya masih bertalu, mengisi paru-paru masing-masing yang seakan kehabisan udara karena pergumulan panas mereka. Merasakan nafasnya mulai stabil tangan Donghae terangkat, memeluh tubuh Hyukjae di atasnya kemudian membelai lembut punggung Hyukjae. Dikecupnya rambut Hyukjae yang basah karena keringat itu.

" Kau hebat... Sayang... Ini sungguh menggairahkan." Donghae tertawa kecil setelah kalimat pujiannya untuk Hyukjae terucap.

" Kauh... juga... Hah... Haeh.. Hah... Hah.." Dengan nafas yang masih tersengal Hyukjae membalas ucapan Donghae.

Beberapa menit berlalu namun mereka masih betah dengan posisi saat ini. Lubang Hyukjae masih terisi penuh dengan milik Donghae, serta posisi keduanya yang saling menindih. Keduanya memejamkan mata, bukannya tidur akan tetapi masih meresapi sisa kenikmatan yang baru saja melanda mereka.

Sekali berguling ke arah kanan Donghae membawa Hyukjae merabah di sampingnya. Bibir penuh itu merintih kecil saat merasakan gesekan yang terjadi akibat gerakan yang Donghae ciptakan. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap dalam, manyampaikan perasaan cinta lewat pandangan masing-masing. Donghae tersenyum yang tentunya dibalas senyuman yang begitu manis dari Hyukjae.

" Masih ingin melanjutkan tuan Lee?" Hyukjae berkata nakal dengan jari telunjuknya ia gerakkan menyusuri rahang Donghae, membuat suaminya menyeringai mesum.

" Ish...Ish...Ishhh... Kau memang nakal nyonya Lee. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau benar-benar harus berbaring seharian besok."

Setelahnya tubuh kekar itu membawa tubuh ramping Hyukjae ke gendongannya. Berjalan ke kamar kemudian menutup pintu dengan karas tanpa perlu repot menguncinya. Kita tahu benar apa yang terjadi di sana, karena desahan dan erangan itu begitu jelas terdengar. Dan bisa dipastikan itu tak kan berhenti sampai beberapa jam ke depan.

**.**

**.**

**..::: HAEHYUK :::..**

**.**

**.**

Kedua tubuh polos itu masih berbaring nyaman di ranjang king size yang dilapisi bed cover putih. Tak menunggu lama sampai sepasang kelopak mata dengan bulu lentik itu perlahan bergerak menampilkan manik bening yang kini terbuka. Mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum menemukan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Menoleh ke arah kanan, tepat di depannya terpampang wajah tampan yang masih tenang dalam tidurnya. Bibir merekahnya tersenyum kemudian menanamkan satu kecupan selembut kapas di bibir suaminya. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Senyum geli masih merekah di bibirnya kala mengingat bagaimana ia dan suaminya bermain dengan liarnya seharian. Tak ada tempat yang tak terjamah oleh kegiatan panas mereka yang tentunya berakhir dengan keduanya yang tertidur di ranjang.

Dengan perlahan Hyukjae menyingkirkan lengan Donghae yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tanpa berniat mengganggu istirahat Donghae perlahan Hyukjae bangkit dari ranjang. Sedikit tertatih melangkah menuju lemari besar di sisi ruangan kemudian menarik satu kemeja biru milik Donghae yang tentunya kebesaran di tubuhnya. Memang sengaja Hyukjae memilihnya, karena kemeja besar itu sudah cukup menutupi sampai setengah pahanya.

Pandangannya teralih ke arah balkon yang terhalang pintu kaca kemudian kaki rampingnya melangkah ke sana. Membuka sedikit pintu itu, membiarkan semilir angin menerpa wajah cantiknya. Matanya menyinarkan kekaguman saat pandangannya menangkap cahaya surya yang kini berwarna jingga, menunjukkan jika hari sudah mulai sore sekarang.

Senyumnya kembali merekah, sungguh Hyukjae tak menyangka. Dirinya dan Donghae benar-benar menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk bercinta bahkan mengabaikan waktu sarapan dan makan siangnya. Tak heran jika sekarang dirinya merasa lapar.

Tubuhnya tersentak saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi tubuhnya. Tak perlu menoleh karena ia tahu benar siapa yang melakukannya.

" Tak membangunkanku lagi hmm?"

Donghae berucap manja sembari meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Hyukjae. sesekali mengecupnya sambil merapatkan selimut yang ia bawa melingkupi tubuhnya dan sang istri.

" Aku tak mau mengganggumu Hae, kau lelap sekali tadi."

Menyandarkan punggungnya sepenuhnya di tubuh Donghae, Hyukjae menyamankan posisinya. Kedua insan manusia itu tersenyum lebar, dengan pandangan menatap lurus ke arah cakrawala di mana sang surya mulai kembali ke peraduannya. .Menikamti suasana yang begitu romantis di sore yang indah itu

" Hae.."

" Hmm?"

" Aku lapar." Bibir merah itu mengerucut sempurna saat Hyukjae merengek lapar.

" Benarkah? Hm.. Aku juga."

" Kalau begitu, malam ini kau ingin makan apa?" Hyukjae bertanya antusias saat Donghae berkata jika namja tampan itu juga lapar saat ini.

" Hmm...apa ya?" Donghae masih berpikir sampai satu ide lagi-lagi mampir ke otaknya.

" Bagaimana kalau_" menggantungkan ucapannya, ia dekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hyukjae.

" Memakanmu sayanghhh..."

DUG

ARGGG...

Pelukan itu terlapas saat Hyukjae menyikut rusuk Donghae cukup keras. Memasang wajah tak berdosanya, dengan santai Hyukjae melangkah meninggalkan Donghae yang meringis kesakitan.

" Yak... Aww... Baby, kau mau kemana. Tunggu aku sayang..."

Dan Donghae dengan segera menyusul langkah Hyukjae yang sudah meninggalkan kamar mereka terlebih dahulu.

:::

:::

Dua orang berbeda, dengan segala hal yang jauh dari kata sempurna. Menjadi satu kesatuan, saling menekan ego pribadi masing-masing membuahkan suatu ikatan yang begitu indah. Tak perlu kesempurnaan pada diri mereka, karena pada nyatanya kesempurnaan itu hanya akan di dapat jika mereka mereka bersama. Karena Donghae dan Hyukjae adalah kesempurnaan itu sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**END**

**.**

**.**

Maaf *BOW.

Tapi saya tak berharap banyak untuk cerita nista ini. Saya benar-benar tak punya feel lebih untuk ini.

Untuk yang sudah menyempatkan mampir ke kotak review di chap sebelumnya saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Chap dua ini aku persembahkan untuk kalian Guys. Maaf tak bisa balas dan sebutin satu per satu. Semoga chap ini tak terlalu mengecewakan.

Terima Kasih Semuanya... *KecupSatuSatu


End file.
